When My World Turns Yours
by StarScout42
Summary: one sibling, one abusive father, one dead mother, a girls life on the brink of death. That is how Kaoru Kamiya's life is.
1. Save Away Young Kaoru

Disclaimer- life sucks when you don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and I don't own it, which means my life sucks.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A scream and cry of pain as a little boy is thrown against the wall roughly, sliding down leaving a thin line of blood as a marking where he slid.  
  
Darkness filled the room as the paint gently made a stroke of black on the canvas, "stupid boy get back up!" came the cry of an angry father as another stroke of black paint made it's marking on the canvas. Blood falling from the boy's cuts and bruises as more paint struck the canvas. Darkness, tears, pain, and anger as a fist slammed into the boy's right eye and another stroke of paint hit the cold hard canvass. Finally came the slam of a door and whimpers and tears and blood stained the new wooden floor as the tears fell and the boy slipped slowly and painfully into his bed. The brush was placed down, the eyelids closed and the night slept with a new moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose the next day and the painting was packed as Kaoru Kamiya walked her younger brother Yahiko to school. She waved good-bye and went on her was to her own school ready for the art competition to begin. She looked around at all the paintings hat sat there in awe, but one stood out the most 'Rin' by Rain Well. Placing down her own painting on a vacant easel, Kaoru walked to her class ready to be called for the competition to begin. She sat at her desk waiting for the announcements to come on. The teacher looked up from his desk at Kaoru who sat there quietly as usual, his face filled with its usual strictness. He held her back as the class left for the auditorium; the contest was taking place during school so that way everyone could see the paintings and the winner.  
  
"Hai, Cano-sensei?" Kaoru asked him once everyone was gone. "Kaoru I hope your hopes at winning the contest aren't to high" Kaoru looked at him in wonder before she was dismissed.  
  
As she took her seat with the other student's who had decided to take part in the contest she listened and watched as each kid was called up one by one to show off their paintings. Finally came "Kamiya, Kaoru" Kaoru got up slowly and walked up the steps to the stage ignoring all of the boo's and cries she was being given. "This is my painting" Kaoru said pointing to the canvas with her strikes of black, there was silence in the auditorium before laughter broke out. "What kind of painting is it supposed to be?" cried out a brown haired boy from the second row "yeah it looks like something a five year old would draw" cried a girl with short black hair that stopped at her shoulder bone. She and the other's continued to laugh just as Kaoru continued to ignore them "I have named the painting 'Pain'" Kaoru told them. "What kind of panting I ask again is it supposed to be?" called out the boy once more, "all I see are a bunch of black lines."  
  
"You must look beyond the black lines, you must see and understand what they mean, each one has it's own meaning" Kaoru told them. "And those meaning's are?" cried Rain Well "each stands for the pain that a family feels each day," Kaoru explained, "one stands for each and every tear that falls from the children's eyes, one stands for the blood that falls from their hurt and broken bodies, one stands for the death of a member, one stands for the harshness and roughness someone feels each day no matter how much they try to deny it" Kaoru finished. Everyone laughed even harder now, they didn't understand, how could they understand? After all they didn't have abusive parents, they didn't live a life of pure living hell, they didn't live a life where everyday you feel happy, that happiness only stays for so little a time that it seems almost as if it never was there.  
  
Kaoru sighed as she walked back down to her seat, they wouldn't understand anymore, they wouldn't so she might as well just let them laugh "now please remain calm as the judges begin their decision" said Haruna- sensei. If only things were different, if only they could see and understand what it was like at her home for her brother and herself. She sighed deeply as she thought of what would happen to her once she got home, the voice of the teacher drove her back to reality "and the winner has been decided," cried out the teacher, "the winner of this years art competition is Rain Well."  
  
'It figures' Kaoru thought as she watched Rain step up onto the stage next to her painting, her painting was indeed breath taking, and colorful, it could defiantly surpass anyone's painting here except it showed no truth, no hope, no compassion. Rain's picture had a purple blue sky, trees stood on each side of the painting blowing in a fake wind. A lake was set in the backround just behind patches of golden green grass. Small dots of pink and light blue sparkled around the painting above the lake making reflections. They were small fairies flying around laughing and dancing 'Rin' was the name of the painting, no truth, no hope, no compassion was in it.  
  
Kaoru zoned in and out of her lessons, since she had class with Rain she had to listen to her gloat about her winning, and watch her show off her trophy, "I just want to go home, but not to my home, to a home where me and Yahiko won't be abused, where we'd be loved." Finally the bell rang and Kaoru packed up her books and placed them into her little suitcase/backpack. Her uniform was a white top with a blue sailor collar and a blue skirt. She as all the other girls were forced to where these while the boys wore black pants and shirts, she had placed her hair in a ponytail as usual only she placed it up with a green bow instead of her usual pink or blue one.  
  
She walked back over to Yahiko's middle school where she picked him up and dropped him off everyday, "hey Busu," Yahiko greeted her, "did you win the competition?" he asked his sister who looked down. Her face looked as if it had been dropped in the dirt and she hadn't gotten any sleep in at least two weeks. "No" Kaoru sighed as she and Yahiko finally reached their home, Yahiko hid behind Kaoru when they saw their father standing there at the door waiting for them to come close enough to grab them and get his anger out of them. Kaoru stopped just before she and Yahiko were in their father's reach "come on in I want you to meet someone" said Mr. Kamiya cheerfully, Yahiko being as old as he was still immature trusted his father and ran out from behind his older sister "we really have a guest?" he asked. "Hai," Mr. Kamiya said "if you want to know who it is come on," he said to them with a smile that would have made anyone who didn't know him trust him immediately.  
  
Kaoru growled and sniffed the air, her father smelled like alcohol 'he's been drinking again' she thought to herself, then she saw Yahiko reach out his hand to his fathers she threw out her own to take his hand back but her father already had Yahiko in his grip and had flung him into the house. He grabbed Kaoru's hand next and threw her in ran after her brother.  
  
Kaoru landed on her back but quickly stood up grabbing Yahiko, she held his hand and they ran into the drill hall where Kaoru grabbed one of the bokken's that lay there. Her father had, before her mother died taught Kaoru the style that he had learned from his own father, it was known as the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. Their father glared at her as he grabbed one of his own bokken, they stood in a stance and Kaoru pushed Yahiko to the wall so he wouldn't be harmed.  
  
Standing still for awhile the two family member's charged, Kaoru was able to get a swing at her father's shoulder, but he quickly dodged and hit her in the gut with his own attack. "You are still not skilled enough to defeat me Kaoru" said Mr. Kamiya as Kaoru blocked a swing for her neck. "Yahiko listen to me," Kaoru said while she continued to block her attacks, "I'm going to say this once and only once so you must listen and understand" "what is it?" Yahiko asked frantically as he watched his sister fight with her father. "Yahiko run down to the police station, get some police and," she paused as her fathers sword slammed into her shoulder, "and run and don't come back without help." Kaoru wasn't going to listen to an argument and Yahiko knew that so he unwillingly ran out the door and down to the station like Kaoru had told him, he sighed.  
  
"Their at the Kamiya home," Yahiko told the officer that sat at the desk, "their fighting each other with bokkens" "right" the officer replied as he called for some of his fellow policeman to follow Yahiko him. Yahiko then ran to the phone and called the hospital telling them exactly the same thing, he finally hung up and ran back to the Kamiya household.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru fell to the ground as her father's bokken slammed her right shoulder once more. She screamed in pain and slashed her father's side with the wooden sword when the familiar sound of sirens came. Kaoru fell onto the wooden floor holding her wounded shoulder as the police ran in followed quickly by Yahiko. "Are you okay?" he asked her as she was looked over by the paramedics who had come. "Yeah just a few scratches here and there but nothing serious" she lied. In fact the truth was her father had hit her pretty hard and had seriously hurt her, she kept holding her shoulder trying to stop the blood. "I never knew he had such strength" Kaoru said as she watched him be hand-cuffed by the policemen.  
  
Kaoru looked at her brother and smiled weakly at her younger brother before she slowly closed her eyes. She felt hands pick her up and she felt herself being placed on one of those strange moving beds 'what are they called again?' she asked herself, before she heard the door slam shut and then her sense's went blank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru woke up to the feeling of a warm trusting hand holding hers, however she also woke up to a sharp crucial pain in her right shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly quickly shutting them again. "Kaoru" came a voice making her open her eyes, letting her vision come back to normal before talking she realized that it was Yahiko that had called out her name. "Yahiko" she cried as she slowly tried to sit up, but Yahiko quickly pushed her back down "you've been out for three days, you still need to rest" he told her "you just said it yourself though Yahiko," Kaoru said back, "I've been in this rotten bed for three days, I need exercise." Yahiko sighed but refused to let his sister sit up.  
  
"I can at least sit up can't I?" Kaoru asked annoyed, Yahiko sighed but let her sit up, "I feel like I've been through hell and back again" Kaoru told him "it looks like that" he replied. Kaoru grunted but couldn't disagree, she felt like crap right now and she didn't want to stay here. She moved around trying to get in a comfortable position but her a painful jolt shot through her body making her flinch.  
  
A doctor walked in the room then carrying a folder under his arm. He stopped by Kaoru's bed next to Yahiko and said "well we have the results" "great what are they?" Yahiko asked so quickly that the words seemed to jumble out all at once. "Well Kaoru you did get hit quite hard, and you had some pretty bad injuries, however the x-ray shows us that if you get some exercise then you should be fine."  
  
Yahiko smiled "that's great!" he cried. "However there's a downside to it," the doctor said his voice slow and sad, "you see...you have to rest some more since your body is still having trouble functioning without hurting you, but if you don't start getting exercise in at least the next month you may be paralyzed for life or even worse...." his voice trailed off and he said quietly, "die."  
  
Kaoru shifted in her position on the bed once more feeling pain fly through her entire body. She saw Yahiko who had a shocked expression and was obviously on the verge of tears "I understand" Kaoru said quietly. She was ready to accept this terrible fate of hers, she would die anyway so what was the point in waiting?  
  
She sighed "but Miss Kamiya there's one more thing there" "hai?" Kaoru asked looking up at the ceiling "if you don't get enough exercise in that one month then you will...die." "Nani?!" Yahiko cried running over to the doctor and looking at him square in the eye with absolute hatred and evil "if Kaoru doesn't get exercise in that week then she has six days to live...at the most" the doctor said. "Yahiko?" Kaoru asked as she watched her brother place a hand on his chest, he stumbled back in shock, his face held no expression on it what so ever. He then turned and ran out of the room "YAHIKO!!" Kaoru cried reaching out one of her hands using the other to support herself.  
  
However Yahiko didn't stop, he didn't turn around, he only ran 'this has to be a nightmare,' he thought, 'a horrible nightmare about Kaoru dying, and in a few minutes I'll wakeup to find myself being shaken by Kaoru who was worried for me.' 'Yeah that's defiantly the answer any moment now' Yahiko thought, but he never woke up, he didn't open his eyes to find a worried Kaoru shaking him, no it was real, Kaoru really was injured and badly wounded. It was real. 


	2. It's Off To Tokyo

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so that's the end of that  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kaoru sighed as she watched Yahiko run out of the room, she sighed and fell back onto her bed looking up at the ceiling 'so this is how things were meant to be huh?' she asked herself, 'I'm ready to accept it but still I at the same time don't. I want to make sure Yahiko is safe, I want to show everyone that just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight, I want to teach Yahiko the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu style like I had promised him.' Kaoru sighed and turned to look over at a chair that was placed by the wall, on it rested her school uniform, clean and repaired.  
  
She smiled at that and closed her eyes "just a little more sleep" she said to herself quietly before she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N-I'm going to call Kaoru's younger self Y. Kaoru that way you won't get confused)  
Kaoru looked around "where am I?" she asked herself. She stood in a field of wild flowers, the sky was cloudless and a perfect blue. A cool breeze blew her hair around her face, she turned to face the other way so that it flew behind her instead but what she saw wasn't more wild flowers, and trees. No, she saw was something else it was her mother. She was as beautiful as she remembered; her dark hair fell down her face in a low ponytail that was tied with a blue ribbon. Her skin was pale much like Kaoru's and she smiled at her. "Mama" came a soft voice from behind Kaoru "yes Kaoru?" Kaoru's mother asked her "I think Daddy's been drinking again" Y. Kaoru told her mother weakly. 'I can't be anymore then five or six years old, when I said that...' Kaoru thought, "wait I don't even remember saying it."  
  
The older Kaoru looked at her younger form, she had a bruise on her right arm and a small cut was marked on her left leg where glass had probably cut her. Her mother sighed and walked over to Kaoru's younger form and took her hand, she was right next to Kaoru now and her eyes were covered with warm welcome and at the same time coldness and anger. Kaoru couldn't remember anytime she had seen her mother look like that...her eyes were just so different. As the two began to walk away Kaoru's mother stopped and turned to face her daughter's older form, "Kaoru, don't leave" she whispered to her.  
  
Y. Kaoru didn't seem to notice but simply stood there holding her mother's hand. Then Kaoru's mother picked Y. Kaoru up and carried her out of the room leaving the smell of jasmine as the only reminder that they were ever there. Kaoru simply stood there in shock the words 'Kaoru, don't leave' ringing over and over in her head. "Kaoru, don't leave" Kaoru sighed repeating her mother out loud. Kaoru looked down at the floor, her black bangs covering her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kaoru's eyes shot open and her eyes darted back and forth around the room. She sat up slowly crying as she felt more pain. She looked out the window to see it was night, the stars were so beautiful and the lake held the full moon's reflection. Kaoru sighed and turned so her feet were hanging over the side of her bed, she tried to get up but she slowly fell back. Determined to get off the bed she used all her strength to push herself up back into a sitting position. She then turned so her feet were once again dangling at the bedside, slowly after she slid off the bed falling to the floor with a small yelp.  
  
She felt so much pain already now she had just fallen onto her face on the cold hospital floor. Kaoru took in a deep breath and she slowly pulled herself back onto the bed, she sighed and went back to sleep. Tomorrow she would try again, then the next day, then the next if she had to. She would live, she promised herself, and it was all thanks to her mother's words. Just those three simple words 'Kaoru, don't leave.'  
  
Kaoru woke up the next day with Yahiko at her side, she smiled at him and he hugged her "you do know how early it is don't you Yahiko?" Kaoru asked him when he pulled away from her. "Yes, I came as soon as visiting hours began" he replied, Kaoru sweat dropped "let me guess Yahiko, you're going to stay until hours close?" Kaoru asked him "hai" Yahiko said nodding. "Whom are you staying with?" Kaoru asked "I'm staying with the Sanagra's" Yahiko told her "how are they doing?" Kaoru asked, "it has been so long since we have last talked with each other."  
  
"Their doing fine, their worried about you and all" Yahiko told her sadly. "That's nice to know" Kaoru said. Suddenly two of Kaoru's classmates walked in "Arate Himakr? Lisgon Ryutonsako?" Kaoru asked when she saw them "hey Kamiya" Himakr said "how you doing?" asked Ryutonsako "fine," Kaoru told him, "why are you here?" she asked suspiciously. Then she saw right behind them, there Rain Well walked in obviously disgusted by her surroundings. "What is this mess of a hospital?" she asked no one in particular.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes "what are you doing here?" she asked them.  
  
"We were stuck being chosen to come and bring these" Rain told her holding out three cards. "These are all for you from the teachers and the students," Rain said, "now I'm out of here before this hospital makes me sick." Kaoru once again rolled her eyes as she watched Rain walk out quickly, "god I hate her so much" Kaoru cried through her gritted teeth before turning her attention back to her other classmates "so what's in these? Kaoru asked them "Rain said what they were," Ryutonsako said, "I mean what's in them" Kaoru said watching Ryutonsako shrug "I was out when they packed everything" he told her. Kaoru turned to look at Himakr who shook his head no, "we were just chosen by Rain o go with her here" Himakr told her.  
  
Kaoru sighed and turned away "well thanks a lot then," she told them turning to face them once more this time with closed eyes and a smile, "you don't know how much this means to me and Yahiko" the two smiled at her before walking away.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me into this Busu" Yahiko cried receiving a punch from Kaoru. "Just because I'm stuck in this hospital bed Yahiko doesn't mean you won't get hurt for calling me ugly!" Kaoru cried after him. Yahiko landed face down on the floor his leg twitching in the air, "what was that for?" he cried "I told you Yahiko," Kaoru said, "for calling me ugly."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Night had finally come and Yahiko and all the doctors were gone, Kaoru decided to open the three letters. There was a pink one, a white one, and a green one. Kaoru decided to open the white one first. Taking it off her small nightstand, she ripped it open and dumped out its contents. Out fell a small note that she picked up and opened it. Her eyes darted across the tiny words that were written on the paper.  
  
Dear Kamiya Kaoru,  
  
Everyone here has heard about you accident and painful fight with your father. We all hope you are doing okay in the hospital and are waiting for your return. The classroom has been shall I say more quite without you here.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru sweat dropped and laughed at that, she knew exactly why everyone was so quite because she wasn't there. It was all because the class didn't have anyone to pick on or make fun of. She slowly went back to reading.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
These three letters contain things that the students and teachers have brought in for you. We all hope that you return to us soon Kamiya,  
Cana-sensei  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru sighed at the letter it was hard to tell if that was really Cana- sensei that wrote that but it didn't really matter. Putting the note aside she reached out for the pink letter and ripped it open as well. Reaching in she pulled out at least $50 "is this real?" she asked herself looking at the money in her hand. Happily she turned and put the money back in the letter and put the letter next to the note. Finally she reached out for the green letter and pulled it open. But when she looked inside there was nothing there, she turned it upside-down and shook it expecting something to fall out but nothing came, "just an empty letter" she said sadly. Slowly she place the note and the $50 into the green letter and put it underneath her pillow while putting the white and pink one back onto her stand.  
  
Kaoru then pulled her feet over the bed so they were dangling over the side just like they were last night, she hopped down and got off the bed and took a step, she stumbled at first and her first few steps were a bit wobbly and she expected herself to fall over but she remained straight and tall, she was doing it, she was really walking again. Proudly she smiled at climbed back into her bed "wait till Yahiko sees this!" she cried and closed her eyes. But something kept her awake "but what if when I get out something happens, besides I still need more exercise and the doctors and Yahiko would probably want me to rest some more." Kaoru sighed and put her hands behind her head and "I feel like a child wanting a lollipop," she said, "I know I can get it but I'm not allowed to."  
  
Kaoru sighed to herself and reached up almost as if hoping the ceiling would change the world and let her walk around like a normal person, but she couldn't do it in the middle of the night. "Maybe....if I just" Kaoru said to herself. She thought it over finally she had a plan. It wasn't the best plan but it was the only one she could think of at the moment. Sighing sadly she got up of her bed again but this time slipped into her school uniform. She grabbed the green letter and held it tightly in her hand as she grabbed the white letter and a pencil that was also there, and she began to write.  
  
When she was satisfied with her note she slowly slipped out of her room and out the hospital door. She snuck out of the hospital and jumped up and down happily afterwards. "I'm free I'm free!" Kaoru cried over and over again, "now off to the Sanagra's" she smiled and ran off towards the house where Yahiko slept.  
  
Once she reached it she peeked through one of the home's windows, "nope," she said when she saw the bed and the messy bookshelf that was covered in clothes, "ugh he really needs to learn when it's time to clean his room." Kaoru sighed as she ran over to another window and looked through it. Still wrong, she was looking through the kitchen. There was a black refrigerator and a wooden counter top. The table was wooden also and had a red tablecloth over it. The chairs were replaced with little stools and Kaoru smiled away.  
  
She ran to another window and there she saw him, she smiled at his sleeping figure. Yahiko's head was resting on the ground while his feet remained on the couch he was staying on. Kaoru giggled as he began to snore and giggled even more when he began to speak "just one more swing, no come on Busu let me stay," he said, "you might get hurt, I don't want to leave" Kaoru stopped giggling and looked at him. "Kaoru," he said as he began to drool "you can't cook, where's Kenshin?" Kaoru's face scrunched up "I'll teach you to appreciate my cooking skills brat" Kaoru whispered holding up her fist before she remembered 'where's Kenshin?' "Who on earth is Kenshin, I don't know a boy by that name and I know that Yahiko doesn't either" Kaoru shrugged it off as one of Yahiko's little dream friends.  
  
"Good-bye Yahiko" Kaoru whispered blowing him a kiss.  
  
Now all she had to do was get her bokken from her home and she was off to the airport.  
  
Kaoru walked home and grabbed her bokken, and then she left on her way to Kyoto Airport. There she was going to take the flight to Tokyo where her mother's old friend lived. Her mother had once told Kaoru when she was younger that her friend was named something Genzai. "He will probably let me stay with him for awhile," Kaoru said as she walked onto the airport's grounds.  
  
"How many in your party Miss?" asked a girl at the desk "just one" Kaoru told her holding up one finger. "Well then where are you heading off to?" "Tokyo, Japan" Kaoru told her.  
  
"Alone?" the girl asked again "hai alone!" Kaoru cried angrily, "now give me a ticket" "that will be 36 yen please" Kaoru growled as she handed over the money "fun" she said sarcastically as she grabbed the ticket and walked up to gate 450.  
  
She sat on one of the chairs waiting for her flight to arrive, "I'm going to Tokyo for some 'exercise' right?" Kaoru asked herself, "but then why does it feel like I'm running away?" Kaoru sighed as her flight came in and she got up with the rest of the passengers. She sighed and handed the lady her ticket before going onto her seat. Unlike everyone else she didn't have any luggage with her so she sat down her bokken placed across in front of her, leaning against the person in front of her seat. She smiled as she sat by the window, she had never ridden on a plane before, so she was afraid yet at the same time excited for the new experience she was about to have. After all she was going to Tokyo.  
  
She felt someone take the seat next to her and watched as the sign above her told her to buckle up. Slowly the flight attendant told everyone to get ready and the plane backed up and was off on its way to the runway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yahiko yawned as he got out of bed "what a dream" he sighed as he got dressed into a pair of blue jeans and slid on a black shirt covering it with a light blue sweatshirt that had nothing on the front but on the back their was a picture of a shark on it. He sighed as he sat down on the couch and folded up his sheets for the day, it was awhile till visiting hours so he went and got himself some food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally it was time to go check on Kaoru and just as he was about to step out the door with his bokken behind his back as always when Mrs. Sanagra called him. "Oh Yahiko there's someone on the phone for you" Yahiko sighed and took the phone from her "what?" he asked.  
  
"Um well Yahiko, you may want to come down to the hospital" it was one of Kaoru's doctors "where do you think I was heading?!" Yahiko cried before hanging up the phone. Why was he so angry all of a sudden oh well he opened the Sanagra's door and walked out towards the hospital where Kaoru was.  
  
He swung open the doors to the hospital and ran up to Kaoru's room, he pulled open the door and looked inside, Kaoru was gone. "Maybe this is the wrong room" he said looking up at the room number above the door, no it was the right room "where's Kaoru?" Yahiko cried running in, "where's my sister?!" he yelled at one of the doctors. "Here" someone handed him a letter which Yahiko recognized as one of the letters Kaoru had been given. He turned it over to find a note written on it, and that note was addressed to him.  
  
Dear Yahiko,  
  
It's Kaoru here, and I'm writing to tell you that I've gone out to get some "exercise" like the doctor subscribed. Over these past few nights I've been working on walking and now I can't stand this hospital any more. So please don't worry about me no matter what happens I will be fine. I will return to you when I am ready so please don't forget me and don't search all of Kyoto for me either because I won't be here. I will always love you Yahiko I will forever and a day so don't worry and don't try to find me.  
  
Your loving sister,  
Kaoru  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yahiko gasped and dropped the letter in shock. He fell into one of the chairs which were in Kaoru's bed "that Baka" he whispered. Holding his chest "Kaoru!" he cried before bursting into a mob of tears, the doctors tried to comfort him but each one that touched him he just pushed away. He didn't want their comfort he wanted Kaoru's. He wanted his sister. "Kaoru" he whispered. 


	3. Old Family Friend

Disclaimer- "But it's 9:47 at night" "so what, you don't have enough energy to say it?!" "yeah I do" "then say it" "I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, oh the pain" "quit the dramatics StarScout42 and get back to work." "And if I refuse?" random person pulls out a paddle and grins evilly; StarScout42 jumps and quickly begins to type.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kaoru sighed as she looked out the window, her chin rested on her hand while she waited for her drink. She had been looking out the window the entire flight and now her curiosity of who was next to her was growing more and more by the second. 'Well I'll have to turn around when our drinks comes so I can see him then' Kaoru thought. Then as if right on queue the flight attendant came over to them carrying both theirs and other people's drinks. Kaoru smiled as she turned over and reached to grab her canned Dr. Pepper, "domo arigato" she said happily to the flight attendant. "So you like Dr. Pepper huh kid?" the person next to her asked, his voice was rough and deep so it was easy for Kaoru to figure out he was a male but she couldn't get a good enough view to see his face which was hiding under a hood of a black jacket, he didn't even turn to face her. He just kept looking ahead and dodging Kaoru's moving head that was trying to see his face. "Hai!" Kaoru exclaimed giving up, "I love it!"  
  
The man's voice tone didn't change and he didn't laugh at her enthusiasm, "hai it is good." Kaoru smiled at that after all there weren't that many Dr. Pepper fans that she knew, "so where are you off to? Tokyo, Esu?" Kaoru opened her can and smiled as she turned to look out the window again. "I'm heading to Tokyo to visit my Mother's old friend" "that's nice to hear," said the man, "I'm returning to Tokyo from a business trip in Esu." "Cool" Kaoru said before taking a big gulp of her Dr. Pepper.  
  
She turned to look out the window again and smiled when she saw Narita airport come into view. (A/N- If any one knows the names of some airports in Tokyo or Kyoto or has an idea for a name then please tell me) It was a site to see, standing tall and proud and ready for their airplane to come in "well it seems we're finally here after a long 5 hour flight" said the man. "Hey Mr.?" Kaoru asked when they got up "yes?" he asked "can you please tell me your name ya know just in case I get lost our something." He hesitated for a moment, she was so calm and gentle he said "it's Seijurou, Hiko Seijurou," with that he turned and asked, "what is yours?" "Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
(A/N- It's hard to see Hiko drinking Dr. Pepper isn't it?)  
  
"Right then" Hiko said before grabbing his few things from the compartment above them and walked away. Kaoru looked after him but grabbed her bokken and walked off also, once she was out of the plane she placed her bokken behinds her back and walked out of Narita airport.  
  
"Great," Kaoru sighed, "now all I have to do is find a man that I've never even met before and rarely heard off."  
  
Kaoru looked around and saw someone get into a taxi "hey Mr.!" she called out after him but he closed the door and the taxi drove away. "May I help you Miss?" Kaoru turned around and looked behind her and saw a man wearing a uniform looking at her "nani?" Kaoru asked "may I help you?" he repeated. "I doubt it" Kaoru said.  
  
"Why don't you try me?" the man asked her "well okay," Kaoru said uncertainly, "I'm looking for a man named something Genzai" "something Genzai?" he asked surprised. "Hai do you know where he lives?" Kaoru asked "hai Miss." The man said, "he's my families doctor" "yay!" Kaoru cried jumping up and down. "Can you tell me where he lives?" she asked "hai" the man said, "come" he made a gesture for her to follow him with her hand and they walked over to the street. Waving his hand a taxi pulled over and the man opened the door for Kaoru to climb in. "You look like you don't have much money on you" the uniformed man said to Kaoru "iie" Kaoru sighed remembering all the money she had used to get to Kyoto Airport and buy her airplane ticket.  
  
"Here," the uniformed man said handing the taxi driver some money, "this should be enough for your trip." "Um...arigato sir" Kaoru said doing her best to bow in taxi. "Your very welcome" said the man and told the driver to take Kaoru to Dr. Genzai's place before slamming the door shut. "So you're off to Dr. Genzai's place huh?" asked the driver "uh....hai" Kaoru said.  
  
"What's your name kid, you here alone?" asked the driver "hai, my name is Kamiya Kaoru and I'm visiting Dr. Genzai who is a friend of my mother's" "neat" said the driver. "Yeah my name's Samika Reta, and it's been awhile since any one's asked to go visit there."  
  
"Why?" Kaoru asked, "is something wrong with him?" "oh no no no," replied Reta, "he usually comes to visit the people that's all" "oh."  
  
Kaoru sighed and Reta looked at her with the rear view mirror "you practice swordsmanship?" Reta asked Kaoru when she noticed Kaoru's bokken. "Huh?" Kaoru asked, "oh hai, my family used to teach our style to other's before my..." Kaoru choked. "Hey you don't have to mention something personal" Reta said noticing it "nani?" Kaoru asked, "oh it's just we stopped teaching it when my mother died" Kaoru smiled. It felt like she had just taken a load off her back, it wasn't that often that she spoke about her mother. "What's your style?" Reta asked "the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu" Kaoru replied proudly.  
  
"Cool name" Reta said "arigato" Kaoru said. Reta laughed "your quite the adventuress one Kaoru" "nani?" Kaoru asked Reta, "What makes you say that?" "well not many people come around this area of Tokyo that often without someone with them." Kaoru was about to ask why when Reta pulled up a house "here we are kid," Reta said as Kaoru got out, "it was nice talking to you." Once Kaoru shut the door Reta drove off. Kaoru carried her bokken ready for an attack as she slowly walked up to Dr. Genzai's home.  
  
She knocked on the door and waited listening to some noises in the home. "Hai?" some one called from inside, "who is it?" Kaoru gulped and said "its Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
"I'm here to" but before she could finish her sentence the door flew open and out stepped a cheerful man. "Why could it really be?!" he asked himself, "could you really be Kamiya Kaoru?!" "um...hai" Kaoru said a little afraid. "It's great to see you!" he cried pulling Kaoru into a tight hug, which made Kaoru drop her bokken. She made a small squeak at the sudden hug but smiled when she was released. "Gomen Kaoru," he said, "I am Dr. Genzai and it's just been so long since I've seen you."  
  
"When was the last time you saw me?" Kaoru asked him "why when I first saw you Kaoru, you were just a mere baby no older than...give me a moment...3 years old that was it!" Kaoru laughed. "Hai you've grown so much I almost thought you were some prankster but when I saw your face...it felt like I was looking at your mother." Kaoru sweat dropped at this and laughed and Dr. Genzai grabbed her and pulled her inside.  
  
The inside was warm and welcoming to Kaoru, it had a wooden floor and wooden stairs, and there was a long rug in one of the halls that led to the kitchen. If you took a few steps away from the door you would see on your right a small glass like table with four chairs with one on each side. Then on your left you saw a little room that had toys scattered all over the place. Kaoru then followed Dr. Genzai into the kitchen "you must be hungry from your trip from Kyoto," he said to Kaoru "wait is Yahiko here with you?!" "iie Dr. Genzai," Kaoru told him, "he's still back in Kyoto and is staying with one of his friends." Dr. Genzai looked at Kaoru almost like he was looking into her heart, mind, and soul, trying to figure out what she wasn't telling him.  
  
"Well then Kaoru," Dr. Genzai said, "why don't I make some food and you can go explore a little." Kaoru nodded her head and turned around "but when you go upstairs please be quite because the girls are sleeping." Kaoru nodded 'why are they still sleeping? It's 4:12 p.m.'  
  
However Kaoru went up stairs and walked around. Right next to the stairs was a wooden railing so you wouldn't fall down, the railing was painted white and when Kaoru placed her hand on it she smiled. It was so unlike her railing back in Kyoto, which was broken and run down from all the slams, and crashes that had been put upon it.  
  
Kaoru sighed and said, "if only I had asked Yahiko to come with me, but he had friends to stay with, and he obviously wouldn't want to leave if I told him we were coming here. He actually has a life in Kyoto, unlike me." Kaoru removed her hand from the clean railing and began to walk left where there was an open door. She peeked in and looked around "wow" she whispered. The room had two windows, which gave it lots of light and brightened things up. The bed had clean sheets, which were all white; it wasn't that high from the ground but high enough that things could fit under it.  
  
Kaoru ran over to the windows and looked out, it had nice curtains that were nice and light and they blew around in the light breeze. The window over looked the side of the home where Kaoru could see mountains and green grass holding up some trees and bushes. Kaoru walked over to the wardrobe and ran her fingers along it's dented like pattern, however it was made dented and had not been dented by the home. Looking around Kaoru saw a wooden desk "Dr. Genzai really seems to like wood" Kaoru said. She gently placed her hands along the clean straight computer desk and looked around.  
  
She walked back over to the door and turned around to take one last glimpse at the room before moving onto another room.  
  
The door was closed but there was a creak just enough for Kaoru to her some light sounds from inside. Trying her best to stay quite she changed her position to see if she could get a glimpse of who was in there. "Most likely those girls Dr. Genzai was talking about are the ones in there" Kaoru said. She walked into another room that was right next to that one "uh..." Kaoru was speechless she had no clue what to say.  
  
The room had a queen size bed in it prepared with white sheets with blue, pink, and yellow flowers on it. The balcony over looked the backyard where there grew a flower garden and some cherry blossom trees. The balcony was white and hard, Kaoru wasn't able to however figure out what type of stone or mixture was used for it. She turned around and realized that the balcony had a sliding glass doors and it had a railing bottom just like the one at the stairs.  
  
There was a desk like the one in the other room placed with a paper pad and was obviously a computer desk however there was no computer. She looked at the wooden wardrobe that stood next to the desk Kaoru felt it. Unlike the other one there was no pattern except for the legs that held up the wardrobe. It was made to look like lions, paws. Kaoru tried to open the door but it was stuck shut. It was almost as if it hadn't been opened for a long time and now had returned to a connection with the wood.  
  
"Gomen Kaoru" Dr. Genzai said from behind her making Kaoru jump. She sighed and looked at him, "nani do you mean?" Kaoru asked him. "I mean you won't be able to open that wardrobe" he told her, "why is that?" Kaoru asked him, "it doesn't look like it needs a key." "Iie iie iie Kaoru it's just that I have never been able to open it before." "Nani?" Kaoru asked him, "why not?" "I'm not sure Kaoru but let's not think about that now," Dr. Genzai said, "I'll show you more of the house later but right now let's eat!"  
  
"Shouldn't we wake the girls?" Kaoru asked "oh iie," he told Kaoru, "they'll wake up as soon as we begin just watch." Kaoru shrugged but followed Dr. Genzai out of the kitchen.  
  
"So tell me Kaoru why have you come here to Tokyo?" Dr. Genzai asked demo before Kaoru could answer him two girls ran into the room. "Kaoru meet Suzume and Ayame my two nieces" the two girls looked at Kaoru for a moment before Ayame took Kaoru's hand and said "be our friend" then Ayame grabbed Kaoru's other hand and copied her older sister "be our friend" she said. Kaoru smiled and said "of course I'll be your friend" the two girls smiled and sat across from each other while Kaoru and Dr. Genzai took their seats at the longer ends of the table. "Kaoru's our new friend" Ayame told Dr. Genzai "she's our new friend" Suzume repeated. (A/N-What do Ayame and Suzume call Dr. Genzai again? Does anybody know? If so please tell me)  
  
Kaoru smiled as she looked at them then at her food and stared at her chopsticks she grabbed them and dug in "ahem" Dr. Genzai coughed. "Huh?" Kaoru asked looking up at him she saw Ayame and Suzume looking at her too "girls" Dr. Genzai said. The two children looked down and interlocked their hands "Kaoru" Dr. Genzai said. Then it struck Kaoru, 'they do some sort of grace before they eat' she blushed in embarrassment glad that she was looking down so that no one could see her. "Kaoru would you like to say grace" Dr. Genzai asked Kaoru who remained face down as she turned even redder "um...well you see I've never done grace before" "oh alright then I will" Kaoru frowned she had just gotten here and she had already embarrassed herself and it was only lunch.  
  
'They probably hate me know' Kaoru thought, if her father were here with her he would be so ashamed of her he would slap her for not knowing any kind of grace. He would probably do it even if he weren't drunk for once. Dr. Genzai's words broke her thoughts.  
  
"Through rich or poor we ask no more of our food we hold, we will love and thank-you all even if it's just a mere crumb of bread. So we share our food and drinks with as many as we can through rich and poor we ask of no more as long as we have each other and some bread"  
  
Dr. Genzai finished and Kaoru sweat dropped. 'Never heard that one before' she said to herself sadly before she looked up "now you can eat Kaoru" Kaoru smiled "hai! Arigato" she cried before bring her bowl of rice right over to her mouth where she made sure she wouldn't miss a bite. "This is delicious!" she cried as she reached over and grabbed some milk and poured it into her cup. "I have never had such a wonderful lunch in my life!" Kaoru sighed, she looked at everyone who was now staring at her. "Gomen demo we don't get a lot to eat back at home." "That's alright Kaoru" Dr. Genzai said watching Kaoru look at him "um...I will go wash my things now" she said picking up her rice bowl, and the plate where she had placed some fish and rice balls and other foods, and her cup. She sighed and walked into the kitchen and walked over to the sink "that was so embarrassing" she said to herself as she put her plate, bowl, and cup in the sink.  
  
Taking her hand she wiped off as much as she could off her things, and placed them all in the dishwasher. "I know I'll have to tell him sometime" Kaoru said to herself sadly but it's just so hard."  
  
"Wait where did that all come from?" she asked herself, "I need to go train," she said as she walked back over to the door where she had left her bokken. "I need to practice a little so I'll be out back if you need me" Kaoru said.  
  
She walked back into the kitchen and slid open the glass door so she could step out. Once she was outside she closed the door behind her, "I hope Yahiko is okay" she said as she got into a position and began to do some moves. She then began to swing her sword back and forth "1...2...3...4..." Kaoru kept on going her back turned to the door she didn't see Dr. Genzai step out with Ayame and Suzume. Who began to swing pretend swords around "63...64...65...66..." she suddenly heard giggling from behind her and stopped her swings to see the two girls and her mothers friend watching her. Kaoru laughed a little "how many do you plan on doing Kaoru?" Dr. Genzai asked her "oh just 100 right now" Kaoru replied going back to her swings "67...68...69...70..." "alright then I'll see you later Kaoru" Dr. Genzai said as he led the girls back inside the home. "Bye," Kaoru said, "these are really going to help me later on or at least I have a strong feeling." "91...92...93...94...95...96...97...98...99...100..." Kaoru sighed she had barely begun but she wanted to explore the house some more. "Dr. Genzai" she called out when she went back inside, she closed the door behind her and locked it before walking around the house calling out for him.  
  
"Hai Kaoru?" Dr. Genzai said suddenly appearing making Kaoru jump once again. "Oh you said you were going to show me around some rooms" Kaoru reminded him "of hai I was wasn't it" Dr. Genzai laughed. "Demo first have some water" he said handing her a glass. 'He obviously doesn't know me that well' she thought but she took the water anyway. "Arigato Dr. Genzai" Kaoru thanked him placing the glass on the table "Kaoru are you running from something?" he asked her 'he's a very straight forward man' Kaoru thought. She sighed and looked at him, 'it's not time,' she thought, 'I'm not ready yet' "iie Dr. Genzai" she replied.  
  
"Alright Kaoru," he said, "if something's wrong though you must promise to come and tell me no matter what it is okay?" Kaoru sighed but agreed suddenly she felt very weak. An image of Yahiko flashed through her mind, he was reading her note and collapsing on a chair crying. "Gomen" Kaoru whispered "nani?" Dr. Genzai asked "huh? Oh it's nothing" Kaoru replied quickly.  
  
Kaoru looked into his eyes sadly "um Dr. Genzai I have a question" "hai?" he asked her "where will I be staying?" "ah hai you will be staying in the room with the wardrobe that we can't open" "arigato" Kaoru said before slowly walking out of the kitchen, through the hallway, up the stairs and walking into her room. "I have a major headache" she complained as she placed her bokken against the wall next the desk and closed the door. She stood in front of the mirror and began to braid her hair she sighed as she thought of every thing that had happened to her all these years.  
  
A drunken father, a dead mother, no friends at school, continuously being made fun of, watching Yahiko get hurt all the time, the laughs of the misunderstandings. Yet there was also a good thing in all her life. Only one good thing that she could think of and it was saving Yahiko. She had put her life in danger to save his she knew it would have been too much to watch Yahiko die. She wouldn't be able to stand it, not one little bit. So she had sent him for the police.  
  
Yet he not only got the police he also got an ambulance to save her life. That was the only thing she could think of, them helping each other, they needed each other to live, other wise they would both feel pain. They would both feel anger. They would both blame themselves for what had happened. But Yahiko save her life just like she had saved his and that's the good thing, their sibling love.  
  
Kaoru sighed as she finished braiding her hair, when she had gone back home to grab her bokken she hadn't thought of bringing any clothes or something with her. So she simply slid of her shoes and got into her new bed in her new room, she had no other clothes so she wore her old sweaty school uniform.  
  
She slid deep under the covers letting the warm feeling touch her skin. Her old blankets were old and dirty and thin, so during the winter the she nearly froze to death. She loved this home, she loved this bed, the food was good and she didn't have to pay for it like she and Yahiko had used to. Back in Kyoto they had gone out to a restaurant to eat every night they could. Otherwise they just wouldn't eat. Kaoru sighed as she closed her eyes 'it's not that I don't want to tell him,' she thought, 'it's just...I'm not ready' Kaoru turned so she was on her right side and after that last thought she fell asleep. With both a smile and a frown on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's chapter 3 people. So please make me happy by pressing that button below. 


	4. The First Day of School and Kenshin Come...

Disclaimer- Rat's the new quarter begins tomorrow and I don't own Inuyasha...Yu Yu Hakusho...oh wait I mean I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho at that matter...darn.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kaoru woke up the next day to find Dr. Genzai standing over her "ahh!" she cried in shock. "Your awake!" Ayame cried jumping onto the bed "your awake!" Suzume copied. "Well Kaoru I have enrolled you into your new High School" Dr. Genzai said proudly. Kaoru looked at him in shock "nani?!" she cried, "I barely know Tokyo, I just arrived here the other day, and I'm already enrolled into a school!"  
  
Dr. Genzai held up her school uniform "we have fast service" he told her. Kaoru sighed 'it's only the second day here in Tokyo and my first day at a new school and I'll probably make myself stand out like a freak like I was back in Kyoto.' Kaoru took her uniform "arigato" she said as Dr. Genzai walked out of the room followed by Ayame and Suzume.  
  
Kaoru looked the uniform that she was holding. It had a green skirt and a white shirt; it had a yellow ribbon and a green sailor collar. Her socks and shoes were just like the ones in Kyoto. The socks reached up to her knees and her shoes were black and would've passed as a formal flatfooted shoe to any outsider. She smiled and called down "I'm going to take a quick shower" she called down "alright" was her reply. Rushing into the bathroom she turned on the warm water and took off her old uniform and threw it on the floor. She gently placed her new one next to her towel on the rack and finally stepped into the shower.  
  
She smiled at the wonderful sensation she was receiving from the water; she took some shampoo and let the water straighten her now unbraided hair. It was all sticky and dirty and the feel of the warm water felt good. She took some shampoo and placed it on her hands, then mixed it and scrubbed it into her hair, she could almost feel the dirt slid away. Washing off the shampoo she grabbed some conditioner and placed it in her hair also as to help remove the knots. Next she washed her dirty blood stained body. "The stupid hospital didn't even let me take a bath," she said as she took some soap and moved it all along her body washing and cleaning her smooth skin.  
  
Finally she decided it was enough and she turned off the water. Grabbing her towel she began to dry her body, giggling when she felt the soft towel run along her now clean skin. She wrapped it around her tucking in a corned that way she was able to release her towel without it falling down to the floor. Her hair was still wet and she needed something to dry it with. Looking around she saw a brush hiding in the medicine cabinet, "perfect" she said when she took it. Underneath the sink she found a hair dryer "even better" she said happily.  
  
Plugging in the hair dryer she turned it on and grabbed the brush and began to work on her hair. Finally after about two minutes her hair was dry and straight and knotless. She removed her towel and placed on her new uniform. Smiling at herself in the mirror she finally walked out of the bathroom with the towel back on the rack to dry. She carried her old uniform and threw it onto the floor in her room before running downstairs. "Ohayo" she said greeting them all happily. They looked at her in shock and Dr. Genzai smiled "she looks almost exactly like her mother, and thankfully has few traits from her father especially not having his anger problem." "Nani?" Kaoru asked when she saw him mumbling "huh? Oh it's nothing Kaoru, just thinking of how much you look like your mother" he told her.  
  
"Oh," Kaoru said, "well I feel so much better now" "there's something missing" Dr. Genzai said looking over her. Finally it hit him and he ran out of the room calling behind him "I'll be right back" Kaoru sat next to Ayame and Suzume and they began to talk. Finally Dr. Genzai returned with something in his hand "turn around Kaoru," he instructed her. Kaoru listened and turned so she was facing the opposite direction "there now" Dr. Genzai said when he began to put something in Kaoru's hair "what are you putting in my hair?" Kaoru asked him. "Hang on a sec," Dr. Genzai told her, "there now" he said as he stepped away, Ayame and Suzume began to cheer in delight and they began to jump up and down telling Kaoru how pretty she looked.  
  
"Go look in the mirror" Dr. Genzai told Kaoru. She walked over to the mirror in the downstairs bathroom and gasped at what she saw. She wore a pink ribbon in her hair, a beautiful pink ribbon "domo arigato Dr. Genzai" Kaoru said happily and bowed to the older man. "Hai," Dr. Genzai said, "well you had better be off to your new school don't want you to be late on your first day you know." Kaoru smiled and agreed and Dr. Genzai told her where to go and what to do when she got there. "Your case is by the door" he called after her "okay," Kaoru cried as she ran forward but she was looking back and waving.  
  
Finally she turned around and saw her new carrying case by the door right where Dr. Genzai had said it would be. She grabbed it and opened the door, when she turned to close it she called in "ja ne!" then ran off.  
  
She ran down the tiny hill that the house sat on and took a right turn, running straight she stopped at an intersection and waited for the cars to finally make a path for her to go through. When that happened she made a left turn and ran straight from there, her case was swinging by her side and her shoes were making noises as she ran. Sighing she took one last left turn and the Hamidake school came into view. It had gates in front of the doorway and kids were all walking in, in groups of friends talking.  
  
Kaoru hesitated but slowed to a walk and followed the kids through the gates and into the school.  
  
Kaoru looked around for the office where she was supposed to 'check in' as Dr. Genzai had put it. Finally finding it she walked in and bowed to the lady at the front desk "ohayo," Kaoru said bowing, "I am a new student here." "What's your name?" the lady asked bored "Kamiya Kaoru" "hang on a sec" the lady told her. "Okay" Kaoru said worried. What was school like in Tokyo? Was it different then it was back in Kyoto? It didn't seem that way...or at least not yet.  
  
Kaoru turned her head and found the lady taking to some female, which Kaoru guessed, was a teacher. Sighing Kaoru watched as they looked over at her, finally the two walked over to her. "Hello there," the woman greeted Kaoru while the office lady went back to her desk. "Hi" Kaoru said quietly looking down "you're cute what's your name?" the woman asked Kaoru "it's Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya." "Well hello then Kaoru," the older woman greeted her, "I am your new sensei" Kaoru bowed. "You will call me Rin- sensei," she told Kaoru who bowed once again.  
  
"Now if you'll follow me please" Rin-sensei said making a following gesture with her hand, "I will take you to your new class." Kaoru followed Rin-sensei out of the office and through at least several hallways before she stopped at a classroom. Kaoru heard screams and yells from the other side of the door and watched Rin-sensei step inside. The noise of people's feet running to their desks and the chatter stopping, "ohayo class" Rin- sensei said. All the students stood up and bowed down "ohayo Rin-sensei" they all said at once. Kaoru smiled at this 'it's not that different after all' she thought happily.  
  
Finally Kaoru walked in and everyone stared at her "class this is Kamiya Kaoru, she is a new student from Kyoto." Everyone remained quite "Kaoru please take a seat by that window" instructed her sensei "hai Rin- sensei" Kaoru said and walked over to the seat. Passing rows of people Kaoru blushed as they all looked and watched her pass. She finally reached her seat and Rin-sensei began the lesson.  
  
After about 10 minutes into the class the door swung open and in walked a red haired boy. He acted calm and didn't even pay attention when Rin-sensei began to lecture him. He yawned and nodded his head obviously not paying any attention but surprisingly looked like he really was, "and why are you late this time Himura?" cried Rin 'this time?' Kaoru thought, 'how many times has he been late?'  
  
"Ah who cares," he said, "I was late and you can't change it so who really gives a..." Rin-sensei stopped him before he could finish. "Just go sit down" she ordered, the boy shrugged and walked away from the teacher with his hands behind his head. Kaoru turned to see all the girls turn and watch him pass him or wait eagerly for him to pass her. Kaoru looked him over, he had red hair which she had already took in but it was long and fell down his back, and was neatly pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes were surprisingly the color violet and there was a cross shaped scar that was placed on his left cheek. He was carrying his case over his shoulder and was enjoying all the attention he was getting from his female classmates.  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes when she saw that pathetic grin and turned back to the front where Rin-sensei was giving them an American History lesson. From behind her she heard the sound of gum, and she turned around to find that it was the red head chewing some gum with his mouth open. Kaoru blocked out the noise and went back to listening to Rin-sensei and taking notes. Sighing she became bored with the lesson and turned to look out the window, she smiled when she saw the trees blowing in the wind. She sighed and waited and finally she and all of her classmates were dismissed for lunch.  
  
She opened her case and grabbed the lunch that Dr. Genzai had packed for her. She smiled "he's so good to me and he barely even knows me" Kaoru sat at her desk zoning out when all of a sudden there was a tap on her shoulder shooting her back into reality. Kaoru looked over to her right and saw a few people looking at her. "Hey there," said one girl, "my names Tae and these are my friends Tomoe, and Megumi" "hey" the two greeted Kaoru who replied with a greeting of her own. "Mind if we sit with you?" Tomoe asked Kaoru "sure go right ahead" Kaoru said with a smile. "So you moved here from Kyoto huh?" Tae asked Kaoru who nodded her head since her mouth was full of a bite of sandwich.  
  
"Neat that girl over there is from Kyoto too," Megumi said pointing behind her towards a young girl that looked almost too young to be in High School. "Her names Misao" Megumi told Kaoru, Kaoru frowned when she saw Misao sitting by herself. "Why isn't anyone sitting with her?" Kaoru asked "well it's rumored that she had jump kicked her sensei, and no one wants to be her friend because if you look more closely at her you know that it's almost pointless to make friends because she'll probably go crazy and get kicked out again."  
  
Kaoru was hurt by that it reminded her of back home, back in her school in Kyoto. She was never liked there, she didn't have any friends, and she was only visible when someone needed to be hurt or yelled at. "Well we should at least let her sit with us" Kaoru said "no!" they all cried, "that's really mean you know that right?" Kaoru asked them angrily. They remained silent and watched Kaoru get up and walk over to where Misao sat alone.  
  
"Hey there!" Kaoru cried happily waving to Misao, "want to eat with me and my friends?" she asked. Misao looked at her in surprise "what?" she asked, had she heard correctly? Did someone really want to sit with her after the whole school learned what she had done back in Kyoto? "I asked you if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends over there" Kaoru repeated pointing over to where she and her friends were sitting. "Is this a trick?" she asked suspiciously "what?" Kaoru asked in shock, "what makes you think that I would trick you?" Kaoru asked Misao. Hesitantly Misao grabbed her lunch bag and followed Kaoru to the window.  
  
Tomoe, Tae, and Megumi were in pure shock it was really happening, Misao was sitting with them. Misao who was unused to all this secretly kept her guard up just incase something happened. Kaoru got the others to talk to each other and Misao finally gave them her trust. She relaxed more and laughed and talked with the others who after a long talk from Kaoru had finally accepted her. 'She's amazing' Misao thought.  
  
Kaoru had convinced Misao to eat with her and her friends, convinced Tomoe, Megumi, and Tae to give her a chance and they finally accepted her. She looked so innocent and from what Misao could tell she was innocent. They all talked until lunch was over and they returned back to their seats and listened to their new sensei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru sighed and listened as the bell finally rang announcing to all the students and teachers that school was finally over. Kaoru walked with her friends chatting her case was in front of her as she laughed. Finally they reached the bus stop where Tomoe and Tae would use to get home.  
  
Misao talked about her old life in Kyoto "I was born into a family of ninjas and one day my sensei began to blame me and grade all my test incorrectly so my anger got the best of me and I yelled 'take this sensei' and I jumped out of my seat and charged at him. However right before I was in a few feet from him I jumped up and kicked him hard in the head, immediately I was thrown out and my family moved here to Tokyo where my training continues since I promised not to jump kick any more of my sensei's or any of my fellow classmates."  
  
Kaoru smiled at Misao's story and sometimes even laughed when Misao added some extra stuff in just to make it funny. Finally Misao finished and asked "so what about your old life in Kyoto? Why did you guys move here?" Kaoru looked at her and opened her mouth but Misao said "oh sorry here's my turn tell me later k." Kaoru sighed and watched her run away. Finally Kaoru walked home now alone.  
  
The house came into view and Kaoru ran inside when she felt some rain drops. Taking off her shoes she closed the door and dropped her case by the stairs. "Hey," she called; "I'm home" Kaoru smiled as she saw Ayame and Suzume ran over to her happily. Ayame tripped and Suzume tripped on her they both cried joyfully when Kaoru's arms caught them and wrapped them in a warm hug. They enjoyed the new energy and happiness that Kaoru brought to their home, before it would always be some boring since Dr. Genzai was always out, but when Kaoru came there was a new found joy and happiness that was brought into their hearts and the house seemed reborn.  
  
"Welcome home my dear" Dr. Genzai said walking into the room "hello Dr. Genzai" Kaoru said as she placed the girls back onto the clean wooden floor. "I'm sorry for the sudden surprise but how was your day?" "That's alright," Kaoru, told him, "because my day was fine totally unlike it was back in Kyoto." Dr. Genzai laughed as the two girls ran upstairs so they could play with their toys. Kaoru enjoyed the smiles on the all their faces and the loving feeling the house gave out 'maybe I should send for Yahiko' Kaoru thought. "So you had fun," Dr. Genzai said as Kaoru followed him into the kitchen. Kaoru sat on one of the chairs after grabbing a soda from the refrigerator.  
  
She sighed after taking a drink and looked over at Dr. Genzai who was washing dishes. He turned to look over at her and smiled, 'this man is so amazing,' Kaoru thought, 'it's almost as if he knows that I'm hiding something.'  
  
"Hey Dr. Genzai" she said "hai?" he asked her "mind if I call my friends and go shopping for some clothes?" Dr. Genzai looked at her unsure, "after all my uniform is the only thing I have," she pointed out. "Alright" Dr. Genzai said with a smile 'might as well let her go out with her friends, and she's right about only having a uniform for clothes' he thought and reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. "Here's some money for you to use," he said pulling out $150,000 yen for her.  
  
Her eyes brightened and she looked at the money in her hand "thank-you so very much Dr. Genzai" Kaoru said happily. She ran out of the room leaving the money on the counter so she could grab her case. She ran back into the kitchen and placed her case on the table opening it and grabbing the paper that had the phone numbers of her friends that she had got during lunch. "Let's see now," Kaoru said as she picked up the phone "553-8532" she said dialing. The phone rang three times before someone finally answered it. "Hello?" came a males voice from the other line "hi there my I please speak with Misao?" Kaoru asked "sure," the man said, "one moment please." "Alright" Kaoru said as she listened "there's a phone call for you Misao" the man shouted happily "who is it?" "I'm not sure" the man replied "you're supposed to get their names first!" Misao shouted.  
  
"Hello?" Misao asked grabbing the phone "hey Misao it's Kaoru" "oh hey Kaoru" Misao cried her voice lightening "what's up?"  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with me?" Kaoru told her, "I'm going to invite Tomoe, Megumi, and Tae too." Misao smiled and jumped up and down in place happily. "Sure okay when?" Misao asked "um...how about we meet at the school in five minutes?" Kaoru suggested "okay," Misao said happily, "Misao out." Kaoru hung up the phone and dialed Tomoe, Tae, and Megumi's numbers after she found out that she could talk to them all at once, "yeah sure" Tae said "in five minutes?" Megumi repeated "we will meet you there" Tomoe said in her usual calm controlled voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru found everyone already at the school waiting for her "sorry I took so long," Kaoru said, "I live a long way from the school but close enough to get here and back on time." The others nodded and said it was okay before they walked back to the bus stop where they would take to the mall. "So the Hireka Mall is one of the most famous malls around here huh?" Kaoru asked as she and here friends got onto the bus one by one and paid the bus fee. Sitting close to the door the began to talk about the upcoming festival "I wonder who Kenshin will go with" Megumi thought "Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, "who's Kenshin?" the red head that stormed into the classroom Misao told her.  
  
"He'll probably chose to go with me," Megumi said.  
  
"What makes you think he'll want to go with you?" Tae asked.  
  
"Are you expecting him to go with you then because if so then you're obviously wrong" Megumi cried. Tomoe and Kaoru sighed as they watched and listened to the two fight. Tomoe brushed a strand of her black her back behind her ear, and Kaoru pulled down the bus window "the breeze feels so good" she said happily.  
  
Finally the bus stopped by a compartment store where two people got off and the bus went off again stopping at the town square. They all got off Tae, and Megumi had finally stopped fighting as they walked into the mall. Then it began, the wandering back and forth in hallways, up and down stairs, and in and out of shops. Kaoru decided to get some more stuff for her room so she could make it a little more, roomy.  
  
So once she finished her clothes shopping the group all piled into the food quart for a break. They bought some desserts and they began to eat "I still don't see the big deal about this Kenshin" Kaoru said and she swallowed "oh come on Kaoru he's the hottest guy in the entire school." Tae said, "give me a break you guys," Kaoru said, "he's just a high school brat." 'Brat? Where did that come from?' she asked herself, 'I don't even know him and I'm calling him a brat?' Megumi, Tae, Misao, and Tomoe looked at her. "What?" Kaoru asked them, "did I say something?" "Kenshin Himura is not only the hottest guy that goes to Hamidake High School but also the most popular and richest" Tae cried.  
  
"Yeah like those things will get you anywhere in life" Kaoru said to herself as they threw away their trash. They all grabbed their bags and walked to new stores, Megumi went into some store that had medical supplies, Tomoe lead them all into the bookstore "your joking right?" Misao asked as she and Megumi pushed her, Kaoru, and Tae inside. "Yes I'm serious" Tomoe said as she walked into the fiction section, she turned to see Kaoru and Misao looking around reading the different manga, Megumi was looking at books in the medical section, while Tae was looking through other books "this one looks interesting" Tae would say flipping through different book's and pages.  
  
Finally they left with Tae carrying a fantasy book, Tomoe was carrying three books all about different topics that she found interesting in the fiction section. Megumi had walked out empty handed while Kaoru and Misao were laughing over the manga they had bought. "Oh this one next!" Misao cried pointing over at store that was definitely not in her style and that made the others wonder, that is until they walked over to the window and saw that Misao was pointing towards a group of people where Kenshin sat with. Finally they all got up "who are they?" Kaoru asked her friends as she was pulled out of the way of getting run over by the group of people. "Well that's Aoshi Shinomori, Sanosuke Sagara, and Soujiro Seta" Tomoe said pointing to each one of the boys in turn.  
  
Kenshin turned at the sound of his name and saw the five girls standing there, he smiled when he saw Misao, Tae, and Megumi staring at him lovingly but his grin faltered a little when he saw Tomoe merely looking at the ground which was obviously to hide her blush. Then there stood Kaoru refusing to boy down "I still don't see what's so good about him" Kaoru said shocking Kenshin and his friends. The group walked away and the three girls snapped out of their daydream, and Tomoe brought her head back up her blush gone. Kaoru simply walked over to a water fountain but froze when she saw it hanging there in the window.  
  
Her friends walked over to her and saw what she was looking at. There in the window was a beautiful kimono. It was dark purple with red and amber flowers designing it. Kaoru smiled, what she wouldn't give to have that kimono for the festival but she didn't have enough money to buy it. She sighed and her friends walked away from the kimono "that was a really gorgeous kimono wasn't it?" Tae asked her friends "yes it was and it would look great on you Kaoru" Tomoe said with a smile. "I don't have enough money to buy it though," Kaoru sighed, "but hey it would look great on any of us right" Kaoru said as she walked with her friends out the door and onto the bench at the bus stop.  
  
"I have never done so much shopping in my life" Tae said with a sigh. "I bet our parents think we got ourselves lost" Misao said and they all began to laugh in agreement. "Here's the bus" Kaoru said "thank-you for pointing out that long moving automobile that's coming towards us Kaoru" Megumi said. "What?" Kaoru asked annoyed with that tone in Megumi's voice but the bus came to a stop and rested in different seats. Kaoru still upset about not being able to have that kimono. 


	5. A Sad Tear and A Burning Pain or Memorie...

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kaoru pushed open the door "I'm home!" she called inside. Ayame and Suzume cried happily and ran over to her and Kaoru dropped her shopping bags on the floor and welcomed the two into a warm hug.  
  
"Ah welcome home Kaoru" Dr. Genzai said as he entered the room while Kaoru slipped off her shoes and placed them by the door. Kaoru smiled and laughed as Ayame and Suzume ran over to her bags "did you get anything for us?" Ayame asked digging through the bags.  
  
Kaoru smiled and closed the front door before picking up a brown shopping bag and reached in. She looked at the two eager faces of the young one's before pulling out two dolls, their heads were sort of lopsided and they had button eyes, and smiles. They were made out of string and Suzume and Ayame laughed, at first Kaoru thought they were laughing at the gift but soon she figured out they were laughing with joy at getting the dolls.  
  
"Do you like them?" Kaoru asked kneeling down handing each girl one of the dolls. The smiled and nodded "where did you get those?' Dr. Genzai asked Kaoru interested.  
  
"I actually didn't buy them Dr. Genzai," Kaoru said, "my friends decided to make a gift for someone special, I don't know how they came up with the idea but I decided to make one for Ayame and Suzume." Kaoru pointed over to the two girls who were sitting and playing with their dolls happily. "Oh yes," Kaoru said, "I got something for you too Dr. Genzai" Kaoru reached into the brown bag again and pulled out a book. It had a blue cover and Kaoru pointed out it was a medical book, "I thought you would like the book when I saw it in the book store" Kaoru told him.  
  
"Thank-you Kaoru" Dr. Genzai said, "why don't you bring your bags into your room."  
  
"I might as well get started on my homework too" Kaoru said as she thought of the book she had been told to read by Rin-sensei.  
  
Kaoru marched upstairs into her room and dropped her bags on the floor. She looked over at her bokken 'I wonder if Yahiko's been practicing,' she thought, 'I hope he's doing alright...maybe I should call and check on him, see hoe he's doing' but Kaoru quickly rethought that. The Sanagra's had caller id they would find who had the number, ask the police, they could find her and Kaoru wanted Yahiko to live peacefully in Kyoto. After all he, unlike her, had friends. He had people who took care of him, he had a good life back in Kyoto and Kaoru didn't want to screw it up just because of one phone call.  
  
Kaoru sighed and walked over to one of the shopping bags, which held some clothes. She grabbed it and carried it over to the bed and dumped out all the contents, she did the same with all the other clothes bags. Slowly she separated them into piles and folded them, then she stacked them one on top of the other.  
  
Kaoru looked over 'I have to get that dresser open,' she thought, "there has to be a way." Kaoru finished her folding/separating and looked around, she couldn't think of anywhere she could place her clothes so one by one, she took a pile and placed it against the wall. She then looked at the pile clothes, 'oh why bother changing, it's almost time for dinner, so it would just be a waste of new clothes.'  
  
Kaoru then walked back downstairs, she stopped mid-stair and looked down, on the table lay dinner. Ayame and Suzume looked up at her, "come eat!" Ayame cried.  
  
"Come eat" Suzume repeated.  
  
Dr. Genzai smiled at Kaoru and she power walked the rest of the way down the stairs and rested in the vacant seat.  
  
"It looks great!" Kaoru cried happily and grabbing her chopsticks she reached out to grab some sushi but mid-way stopped herself as she remembered the prayer to the elders that Dr. Genzai did at dinner. Quickly pulling her chopsticks back and set them down.  
  
'This may take awhile to get used to' Kaoru sighed as she looked at her feet and listened to Dr. Genzai. However unlike yesterday he prayed for the family's well being, the family's need for help. However he still said that they were grateful to have this food. Kaoru not used to these prayers shook her head and grabbed her chopsticks and grabbed some sushi, threw it on her plate and ate. Ayame and Suzume reached across the table for some sushi and smiled as Kaoru pushed the plate colder to them.  
  
Kaoru was gaining the trust and love of Ayame and Suzume already, it had only been two days and they already loved her. Kaoru loved them back just as much.  
  
'Should I tell him or not?' Kaoru thought suddenly, 'he deserves to know why I came here, but what would I say about Yahiko? Surely Dr. Genzai would want to know why he's not with me, and how about the story? Dr. Genzai might end up calling and inviting Yahiko to come and stay with us...that is if Dr. Genzai doesn't throw me out of the house after I tell him what's been happening.' Kaoru sighed and Dr. Genzai called her name "what?" Kaoru asked looking over at him, "what was the Dr. Genzai?" Kaoru asked the happy man.  
  
"I asked you what was happening at home," Dr. Genzai said, "how's your father doing?"  
  
Kaoru gulped and her voice cracked a little when she answered "fine, everything's fine with him" Ayame yawned and she and Suzume turned to look at her. "I'm tired," Ayame said, her doll was sitting next to her. Kaoru, unknowingly thanked the two sisters, for the stall they unknowingly had given her. Kaoru smiled and picked them both up, "I'll put you two to bed" Kaoru said.  
  
As she walked up the stairs Suzume's grip on her doll loosened. "Don't drop your doll Suzume" Kaoru said to the half asleep child. "Okay" Suzume said quietly.  
  
It took awhile for Kaoru, but she finally succeeded in opening the door to the girls' room while still holding them. Kaoru smiled and helped them get ready for the night, finally the two slipped into their futons and fell asleep almost immediately. Kaoru couldn't help but wonder what had happened that day which made the two so tired. "Good-night" Kaoru whispered as she walked out the room, she closed the door behind her leaving it partially open like it had been when she had first seen the sleeping in their room when she had first arrived.  
  
She walked down the stairs and turned to face Dr. Genzai who spoke "you bought quite a few things today" he said. Kaoru noted his voice wasn't stern or strict, but it was happy and kind, he was even chuckling a little.  
  
Kaoru sighed and bowed "sorry Dr. Genzai," Kaoru said, "I guess I got carried away since I never really went shopping back in Kyoto." Dr Genzai smiled and told her it was no big deal.  
  
"Kaoru," Dr. Genzai said, "you didn't eat very much" he pointed over to Kaoru's plate which had a bunch of sushi on it. "Did you eat at the mall?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru said, "we all...okay it's a lie" Kaoru sighed turning away. "I guess I just don't have an appetite at the moment" Kaoru frowned. "Dr. Genzai" Kaoru said suddenly, her back still facing him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked her.  
  
"You said I could tell you anything, and you said that you would listen, right?" Kaoru asked Dr. Genzai.  
  
"Yes" Dr. Genzai nodded his head.  
  
"Well," Kaoru began, "I...um..." She had told the taxi driver what happened, she had met a security guard that seemed to know what happened even though Kaoru hadn't even told him. Both of them had been strangers to her and now she couldn't tell a family friend what happened, what was wrong with her?!  
  
Tears threatened to fall from Kaoru's eyes, what she wouldn't give to be held by her mother right then. Her mother would hold Kaoru in her arms and gently speak comforting words to her. Kaoru choked back the tears though but somehow one finally fell, and Kaoru broke down. She fell onto her knees and covered her eyes with her hands as she sobbed. All the pain and torment that she had felt with her father was rushing back and barged into her mind. She remembered all the times she had had been hit, her body began to tense up and she felt an incredible pain surge through her. Every muscle in her body hurt.  
  
Dr. Genzai looked at her in shock before quickly helping her back onto her feet, he spoke gently to her as he supported her up the stairs and into her room. All the way he spoke those kind words, expecting them to help calm Kaoru down but it only made it worse. Those words reminded her of her mother.  
  
Dr. Genzai frowned and realized what Kaoru had been trying to say, 'she was going to tell me what happened' he thought. However that didn't matter at the moment, Kaoru needed to rest. He helped Kaoru into her bed, it hurt whenever she moved a muscle. She felt so weak, her vision went blurry, and Dr. Genzai's voice fainted a little.  
  
"Get some sleep" he said gently. However Kaoru had fallen asleep or maybe even unconscious. Dr. Genzai gulped but closed the door, he leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling "Keiko," he sighed, "watch over your daughter." Dr. Genzai closed his eyes, "she needs you now more than ever before," and then Dr. Genzai opened his eyes and stood straight, he turned to look at Kaoru's door before walking off to his own room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru looked around her, cherry blossom trees surrounded her and their petals were falling. "I just can't decided whether the cherry blossoms look better when they bloom or when they fall" she said. Suddenly there was a change and the petals turned red. They turned to blood and slowly it either dropped onto the ground or slid down the trunk, however each time a drop fell there was a scream of pain and terror. Kaoru looked around, the screams were scarring Kaoru and she covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
Kaoru heard a scream and a cry, she couldn't take it any longer. She screamed with fear.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru's eyes shot open and she looked around the room. This wasn't the Genzai's home, the room was bare and cold, and she was lying in a patched dirty futon. 'This can't be the place' Kaoru thought and she got up. There was a scream from outside the room and she ran out. She looked around, she saw Yahiko against the wall shaking. "No," Kaoru cried, "anywhere but here" she turned and saw her father walk over to Yahiko, he grabbed Yahiko by the collar of his uniform and looked threw him at Kaoru knocking them both down. Yahiko looked at Kaoru, he was frightened. As their father walked towards them again Kaoru jumped up and grabbed Yahiko they held hands and ran they ran into the drill hall. Where Kaoru ran over and grabbed one of the bokkens' that lay there.  
  
Their father ran over and grabbed one for himself, Kaoru pushed Yahiko into the wall so he was out of the way.  
  
Yahiko watched as the two took stances and then they charged, Kaoru remembered this moment, she took a swing at her father's right shoulder but he dodged and hit her in the gut with his own attack. "You are still not skilled enough to defeat me Kaoru" said Mr. Kamiya as Kaoru blocked a swing aimed for her neck. Yahiko frantically watched his sister fight with their father. "Yahiko run down to the police station, get some police and," she paused as her fathers sword slammed into her shoulder, Kaoru cried in pain but finished, "and run and don't come back without help." Kaoru wasn't going to let Yahiko be hurt anymore, and Yahiko knew that, so he ran out the door and down to the station like Kaoru had instructed him.  
  
Kaoru fell to the ground as her father's bokken slammed into her right shoulder once more. She screamed in pain but slashed her father's side with the wooden sword when the familiar sound of sirens came. Kaoru fell onto the wooden floor holding her wounded shoulder as the police ran in followed quickly by Yahiko. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Her father had hit her pretty hard and had seriously hurt her, she kept holding her shoulder trying to stop the blood. "I never knew he had such strength" Kaoru said as she watched him be handcuffed by the policemen.  
  
Kaoru looked at Yahiko and smiled weakly at him before she slowly closed her eyes and collapsed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaoru's eyes shot open and she looked around the room, this was her room, this was her room in the Genzai's home in Tokyo. With a sigh Kaoru shook her head and she felt something fall of her forehead. She looked over and saw Dr. Genzai sitting down and holding onto a piece of cloth. "So you're finally awake I see," Dr. Genzai said. Kaoru gasped in shock but calmed down, she smiled at him and nodded her head. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Kaoru nodded again.  
  
"What happened?" she asked him, then slowly memories of the night before came back to her.  
  
"You collapsed right when you were going to tell me something" Dr. Genzai told her. He wanted to know what was happening in Kyoto, but Kaoru needed to rest. "I've looked you over Kaoru," he said, "but I can't seem to find anything wrong with you...well except for a fever, but not strong enough to make you collapse like you did." Dr. Genzai looked at her worriedly, "get some rest, I've already told Ayame and Suzume to be quiet, we'll check on you later." With that Dr. Genzai walked out of the room.  
  
Kaoru frowned, she really wasn't used to this at all. She was so used to having to take care of herself and Yahiko, never had anyone taken care of her except for her mother before she died. Kaoru wasn't used to it enough that it almost annoyed her, but she liked the peace and kindness and not having to worry about being attacked at night or something. So like Dr. Genzai said she got some rest, with a sigh Kaoru slowly drifted off to sleep once more. Every muscle still hurting from the night before, slowly Kaoru began to dream.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***  
  
"Is she okay?" Ayame asked Dr. Genzai as he walked out of Kaoru's room. He nodded his head and the two went downstairs where Suzume sat and began to play together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, that took me awhile to update didn't it people? But I'm proud because Chapter 5 is finally completed, and finally posted. So after all my thinking what do you think? Just click the button below and tell me what you thought.  
  
So here is where we say our good-byes Until Chapter 6 comes Read, Review  
  
Ja ne! 


	6. You Don't Have To Eat It If You Don't Li...

Disclaimer- I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and it's Winter Break!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*Ring Ring* Tomoe opened one eye *ring ring* the phone rang again. Turning over the tired girl put her pillow over her head in hopes of blocking out the noise, her efforts were to of no avail. *Ring Ring* Tomoe growled, why wasn't anyone answering? *ring ring* finally she got out of bed and stomped downstairs. *Ring* "hello?" Tomoe asked gently even though she wanted to demand who was calling.  
  
The other line was quiet, "hello?" Tomoe asked again but there was only silence. Finally she decided to hang-up, but when she took the phone away from her ear a cough came and she brought it back up. "Hello?" she asked once more.  
  
"Yes," finally came a voice, "may I please speak with Tomoe?" they asked.  
  
"Hai," Tomoe said, "might I ask who you are?"  
  
"It's Kenshin Himura" they said.  
  
Tomoe almost dropped the phone in shock but quickly recovered. "Hello Kenshin," Tomoe said, keeping the surprise out of her voice, "did you need something?"  
  
"Well Tomoe," Kenshin began, "I was just um..wondering if...well you know."  
  
Tomoe giggled "no Kenshin," she said, "I'm afraid I don't know."  
  
Kenshin remained silent before speaking again. "Well you know how the Chichibu Night Festival is coming up right?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Hai" Tomoe said.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Chichibu Night Festival with me?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"..."  
  
Kenshin waited for a while, Tomoe's line was quiet, had she hung up on him? "Tomoe?"  
  
Tomoe finally recovered from her shock and smiled "hai Kenshin," Tomoe said, "I would ai to go with you."  
  
"Really?!" Kenshin asked happily, "I mean why wouldn't you?"  
  
"Hai, we can make plans after school tomorrow," Tomoe said.  
  
Then the two hung up and Tomoe smiled. How her friends would be jealous of her. "I have to call them!" Tomoe cried happily and grabbed the phone and dialed up the first friend she could thing of...Megumi. "Oh how everyone will be jealous" Tomoe said smiling as Megumi's phone rang.  
  
(A/N- I just wanted to say gomen to all you Tomoe lovers. I know that she's really a more quiet and calm person, and she's not exactly the most active person in the world. However that's my downfall because I am an active person and am not that good at making people calm and peaceful, as you have now seen. I will try to make her less jumpy so she can suit her real personality. So just telling you Tomoe lovers at times she will be active and happy because I can't make her calm and quiet.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day at school, Kaoru was absent. Tomoe hadn't been able to get a hold of her all day yesterday. Dr. Genzai had refused to tell her what was wrong.  
  
Tae was talking with Megumi and Misao was sitting at her desk staring off into space. Soon Tae and Megumi came over and began to yell at Tomoe in jealousy at her going to Kenshin with the upcoming festival.  
  
Finally Kawaka-sensei entered the room and the class sat. Kaoru was going to miss her classes and Tomoe still had to know what was wrong with her. Suddenly the door shot open and Kaoru ran in the classroom, her hair was tangled and her ribbon was coming loose. Kaoru bowed to Kawaka-sensei and told her what happened before she took her seat.  
  
Once Kaoru sat, her ribbon untied completely and her hair dropped down her back catching attention of many of the students. Kawaka-sensei was writing on the board though so Kaoru quickly patted down her hair and with the green ribbon tied her hair up in a high ponytail again.  
  
Finally Kaoru was set and she listened as the English class began. Copying down notes and repeating words took Kaoru's dream out of her mind. Soon class was over and Sera-sensei came in for their history lesson. Kaoru took notes, but before she knew it, it was time for gym.  
  
As they all got into their school gym uniforms Tomoe, Tae, Megumi, and Misao began to chatter excitedly about the festival.  
  
"I have a blue kimono that has a purple obi," Megumi told them.  
  
"I'm going to wear my pink kimono with white cherry blossoms on it," Misao said.  
  
"I think I'll wear my white, black, and purple kimono" Tomoe said.  
  
"Well I'm going to wear my orange and blue kimono," Tae said, "what about you Kaoru?"  
  
"...I don't have a kimono," Kaoru said, "my family was to poor to buy one for any of us after my Oka-san passed away at least."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry," Tae said.  
  
"Oh no please don't feel sorry for me," Kaoru said, "I hate that." The others all smiled and they headed towards class. They were starting volleyball with Ruoa-sensei today, and thanks to years of practicing and teaching the Kamiya Kassin Ryu style she was strong in both her upper and lower body parts. They were all separated into different teams, some kids sat out and switched with players on the field every once in awhile because of the large amount of students.  
  
At the moment Tomoe, Kaoru, Tae, Misao, Megumi, Kenshin, Sano, Aoshi, and Soujiro were all out. Tomoe and Kenshin were talking about the festival, Sano and Megumi were fighting over who knows what, Misao and Tae had considered it was their mission to try and get Aoshi to smile by telling jokes. While Kaoru leaned against the gate thinking about her dream. Every once in awhile Tae and Misao would call over and tell her one of their jokes and she would laugh but soon return to her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Kamiya," Ruoa-sensei called, "get in and replace Rea." Kaoru ran onto the field and Hanako served the ball. It bounced back and forth aver the net, finally Kaoru jumped and spiked the ball. It went on, everyone would change positions and everyone would get a chance on the field.  
  
It went on like that until class was over and lunch came. Tomoe was sitting with Kenshin that day, Misao was doing next classes homework while she ate, Megumi was reading her medicine book, and Tae was thinking about the festival. Kaoru looked out the window and her dream ran through her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yahiko listen to me," Kaoru said while she continued to block her father's attacks, "I'm going to say this once and only once so you must listen and understand" "what is it?" Yahiko asked frantically as he watched his sister fight with her father. "Yahiko run down to the police station, get some police and," she paused as her fathers sword slammed into her shoulder, "and run and don't come back without help." Kaoru wasn't going to listen to an argument and Yahiko knew that so he unwillingly ran out the door and down to the station like Kaoru had told him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru prayed that Yahiko was all right and soon Tomoe popped up in front of her. "Wow you surprised me Tomoe," Kaoru said, "why were you over there sitting with Kenshin?"  
  
"Actually that's what I came to tell you about," Tomoe said.  
  
"About what?" Kaoru asked  
  
"I'm going to the festival with Kenshin" Tomoe said happily.  
  
Kaoru smiled at her friend, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, it was obvious that she liked Kenshin. "That's great Tomoe" Kaoru said, she had no reason to be sad or angry like Tae and Megumi felt, Kaoru didn't like him, she hadn't turned her head to look at him or sigh lovingly whenever he passed by her like all the other girls did.  
  
Tomoe smiled "thanks" she said before walking back over to where Sano, Kenshin, Aoshi, and Soujiro were sitting. Soon after, Kaoru went back to daydreaming. As lunch came to an end and the class moved all the desks back into place science began with Kazuki-sensei. Then Algebra with Chiharu- sensei, and finally school was over.  
  
"Want to hang out?" Kaoru asked her friends as they walked out of school.  
  
"Sorry, busy" Megumi said.  
  
"Same," said Tae.  
  
"Don't look at me," Misao said.  
  
"I also have plans," Tomoe said, so they all split up and walked on.  
  
"I think I'll practice for awhile," Kaoru said, "yeah it's been awhile since I have" so Kaoru ran the rest of the way home.  
  
She lightly opened the door once she reached home. The festival was in two days and Kaoru promised herself that she would tell Dr. Genzai why she was here alone by then. As she entered the home she closed the door behind her, "I'm back!" she called in but received no answer. No one came running to greet her. The house was quite, then there was a black out and Kaoru gave out an annoyed growl.  
  
Slipping off her shoes and putting on her green slippers next to the door, she used the lights from the windows to light her way to the kitchen where she found a flashlight. Grabbing it, she headed down into the basement and flipped the switch and got the lights back on then clicked her flashlight off. She walked back upstairs and put the flashlight back on the counter.  
  
Kaoru then grabbed her book case and walked upstairs to her room. "I'll change out of these clothes first," Kaoru said, "then I'll try to clean things up and bit, then I'll start to practice." Kaoru opened her room door and was jumped on and yelled at with a "surprise!" Kaoru looked around her room in astonishment. "I can't believe it," she said. The books she had bought had been placed together on a bookshelf; the clothes had been placed together in the once locked wardrobe and on the desk rested a computer. Everything she had gotten was placed somewhere and when she looked over at Dr. Genzai he was holding up a key and smiling.  
  
"Oh thank-you so much Dr. Genzai," Kaoru cried happily and hugged him, "and you too" she added hugging Ayame and Suzume.  
  
"You're welcome," Dr. Genzai said with a smile.  
  
"You're welcome," Ayame and Suzume said in unison.  
  
"He he" Kaoru giggled.  
  
"Ayame and Suzume worked hard on the room didn't you?" Dr. Genzai said with a smile and the two kids nodded. Then they ran out of the room laughing happily.  
  
"Dr. Genzai," Kaoru said, "I must say that I don't ever remember being this happy before."  
  
"Now, what should we do for dinner?" Dr. Genzai asked as Kaoru picked up her case and placed it on the desk.  
  
"I know!" Kaoru cried, "how about I cook tonight, after all it'll show how much I appreciate what you did for me."  
  
"Well," Dr. Genzai said, "alright."  
  
"Great!" Kaoru cried happily and ran downstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Well here you go" Kaoru said proudly placing down some fish, and tofu, rice, and some rice balls.  
  
"Great job Kaoru," Dr. Genzai said, "it looks delicious."  
  
"Well dig in," Kaoru said after they did the little prayer to the ancestors' thing. As they all reached over and took what they wanted they stuck some food in their mouths and stopped. "Well what do you think?" Kaoru asked, "I really out did myself didn't I."  
  
"It's spicy," Ayame said.  
  
"And burnt" Suzume said.  
  
Kaoru's eye twitched as Dr. Genzai said, "don't forget crunchy."  
  
"That's fine, if you don't like it you don't have to eat it you know!" Kaoru cried and began to throw things at Dr. Genzai, "you could at least keep quiet, but no I tried to cook for you and this is what I get, your not paying for the meal after all are you, you could at least be a little grateful!"  
  
Ayame and Suzume laughed as they watched Dr. Genzai get pelted with buckets, sticks, cups, and whatever else was in Kaoru's reach at the moment. When she finally stopped she was gasping for air and Dr. Genzai had about ten bumps on his head. "You have a very good arm Kaoru," he said before falling off the chair.  
  
"Grandpa!" Ayame cried.  
  
"Grandpa!" Suzume repeated. They two both got off their chairs and ran over to the old man.  
  
"I'm fine girls," he said while rubbing his hand against his head. Kaoru was still gasping for air. 


	7. A Gift From Friends and The Color Red

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*Ding Dong* the doorbell rung as Kaoru was putting away the dishes *Ding Dong* it rang again when Kaoru didn't answer. "Dr. Genzai," she called, "can you get that?" Dr. Genzai smiled and walked over to the door and opened it and Kaoru went back to work.  
  
"Hello there," he greeted, "may I help you?"  
  
"Yes we're looking for Kaoru," someone said.  
  
"Yes come right on in," Dr. Genzai let them in and pointed to where Kaoru was, "she's right in there."  
  
"Great," they said, "thanks."  
  
"Hey!" Misao cried making Kaoru jump.  
  
"What the?" Kaoru cried trying to slow her heart down, "Misao, Tomoe, Tae, Megumi, what are you doing here?"  
  
Tomoe held up a bag "this is for you."  
  
"Ummmm," Kaoru took the bag and opened it up.  
  
"Well?" Tae asked.  
  
Kaoru was frozen in shock as she looked at the present in her hands. "Kaoru what is it?" Dr. Genzai asked as he walked in with Ayame and Suzume at his side.  
  
Kaoru then screamed with joy "where did you? How did you?" she cried.  
  
"What is it?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Look," Kaoru said holding up the kimono that she had seen in the store at the mall.  
  
"We knew that you wanted it and when we found out that you didn't have a kimono we all decided to put our money together and buy it for you" Tomoe said with a smile.  
  
"Oh thank-you so much" Kaoru cried, she was on the brink of tears as she continuously thanked her friends over and over again.  
  
"See now you can go to the festival!" Misao cried happily.  
  
"You're right!" Kaoru cried with a smile, "I can."  
  
"Well I guess we'll see you then" said Megumi.  
  
"Yes we're all going to meet at the Himura's around 3:00 and then go to the festival," Misao said, "see you there!" they all waved goodbye as they left the Genzai's home.  
  
"I'm glad you have such good friends," Dr. Genzai said with a smile.  
  
"Me too," Kaoru said, "me too." With that Kaoru ran upstairs as fast as lightning and put her kimono on the bed. Kaoru then changed into her practice gi and ran off to the backyard where she was going to do some practice. After Kaoru took her breaths and did 500 swings she began to swing around her sword. "This would work so much better if I had someone to spar with" Kaoru said. "That's it!" she cried after awhile, "tomorrow I'll get up early and go for a run looking for a dojo I can practice at." Kaoru smiled at her smart idea and went inside.  
  
"Dr. Genzai must've put Ayame and Suzume to bed," Kaoru said when she realized how empty and quite it was, "might as well make some tea." Kaoru knew she wasn't the best cook in the world but she could make tea. So as Kaoru was pouring it into cups for herself and Dr. Genzai he entered the room with a smile. 'How can he smile so much?' Kaoru thought to herself as she handed him a cup.  
  
"Arigato" he said as he took a seat on one of the stools.  
  
"Dou-ishimashite" Kaoru said taking a seat herself. Kaoru suddenly remembered the promise she had made herself and realized that it was now or never. "Dr. Genzai let me start over," Dr. Genzai looked at her with a confused face, "I mean from earlier, 'ya know last time we talked over tea like this."  
  
Dr. Genzai looked at her for a moment before he realized what she was taking about. "I remember," he said.  
  
"Right," Kaoru said with a sigh, "so I'm ready to say it again."  
  
"Alright Kaoru," Dr. Genzai said, "go on."  
  
Kaoru sighed before she began. "Mom died when I was young and Yahiko was just a baby, Dad came home drunk every night and would abuse us till our blood was all over the floor and we could barely talk." Kaoru closed her eyes and sighed before continuing, "slowly our taxes increased and since our Dad had been fired from his job and our money amount decreased every moment until we were kicked out of our home and had to move into an old run down wooden house. I had to get a part-time job since school obviously wasn't free and also to buy money for food and payment for our taxes. My wages were low but just enough to keep us going, every night was the same though come home be abused go to work go home and be abused again."  
  
Every moment flashed through Kaoru's mind and tears began to fall from her eyes, "finally one day it happened...I did the usual routine, pick up Yahiko and walk home hoping that maybe by slim chance father didn't go out and get drunk today. We got home and he opened the door for us holding out his hand he said that there was a guest and that he wanted to introduce us, however Yahiko may have been ten but still immature trusted him and reached out his hand to take our fathers. I on the other had noticed the smell of sake on his breath and tried to warn Yahiko but unfortunately it was to late. Father grabbed him and threw him inside then he grabbed me and threw me inside too slamming the door shut. He began to hurt Yahiko so I grabbed him and ran into the practice hall."  
  
Kaoru looked around, "he followed us and I grabbed a bokken and we began to fight, I told Yahiko to run and get help as father and I attacked each other. Yahiko did as he was told and returned later with the cops and some medics. I had been badly injured by father and he was taken away from the police as I fell unconscious. I woke up later in a hospital bed and after a long talk I found out that if I didn't get enough exercise in a month then I would either be paralyzed for life or even die." Kaoru looked at the ground before looking up into Dr. Genzai's shocked face "I couldn't walk so every night I would get up and try to walk on my own, finally after three long days I was finally able to walk again. I decided to leave Kyoto and come here to Tokyo where you lived. I left Yahiko alone because I knew he would be safe with his friend. He after all unlike me had a life in Kyoto and I didn't want to take that away from him, so after I wrote a note I went and said a good-bye to him while he was asleep I left. Well and here I am."  
  
Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears; all those memories of her life came back to her. The entire one's that she had tried to get away from.  
  
"Kaoru," Dr. Genzai said, "I never knew."  
  
Kaoru sighed and realized that her tea was gone so she put the cup down and excused herself running upstairs into her room quietly closing the door behind her. Kaoru sighed and leaned against the door slowly sliding down it until she was on the floor, she didn't want to move from that spot at the moment. She didn't have the strength to go to her bed so she just lay down on her side and closed her eyes, her stomach was burning with pain and she held it but eventually she fell asleep into a heartbreaking nightmare.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru looked around, she was in a wheat field and she was wearing a kimono, not the kimono she had gotten from her friends but an aqua kimono with a pink obi on it. She was alone only the wind was making noise; "Kaoru" came a voice. Kaoru turned around and saw Yahiko.  
  
"Yahiko!" she cried and ran towards him, however a big crack in the earth separated them.  
  
"Kaoru," Yahiko said, "you said good-bye to me, and I know you left me for good intensions and I thank-you for that." Kaoru looked at him and watched him turn around, "I'm glad that you're okay Kaoru, however you forgot about me so now it is time we say our good-byes and part forever."  
  
"Yahiko," Kaoru said as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"So Kaoru," Yahiko said, "good-bye." Yahiko then walked away.  
  
"Yahiko," Kaoru said, "Yahiko!" Kaoru cried and ran towards him jumping in hopes of going over the pit. "Yahiko!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru cried as she fell down the pit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru's eyes shot open and she looked around her room, she sat up and held her head "Yahiko," she whispered.  
  
"Kaoru," came a voice as someone knocked on the door, "are you awake?" Kaoru got up and opened the door to see Dr. Genzai standing there.  
  
"What is it?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"Well I just though that maybe you wanted to go stretch out before you go to the Himura estate," he told her.  
  
Kaoru sighed and nodded with an "mmmhhhmm" sound. Kaoru sighed and closed the door behind her grabbing her clothes she walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Where she turned on the water and after awhile finally turned it on and slipped into the bath, "I don't think that I'd ever be able to live in a time where there was never a hot bath. Kaoru sighed and looked around "okay," Kaoru said before taking a big deep breath of air and diving under the water. After awhile she emerged and heard a knock on the door "yes?" she asked.  
  
"Kaoru don't stay in there to long," Dr. Genzai said.  
  
"Okay" Kaoru said. When she heard Dr. Genzai's foot prints fade away she sighed, "fat chance, my hair is dry and I smell like rotten cheese." So she got her things and washed away, "this feels sooooooo good" she said with a smile. Finally after she decided it was enough she got out of the bath and shivered, grabbing her towel she threw it on and warmed herself as she took the water plug out and let the water drain. She dried off and with her towel on and her dirty clothes in hand walked out of the bathroom, she threw her dirty clothes to the side and took her kimono in hand.  
  
She decided that it was better to hold off on the search since 1. she had already taken a bath and 2. by the time she figured out how to get this kimono on it would probably be time to leave for the Himura's estate. Slowly Kaoru got ready step-by-step and accident-by-accident she was finally able to get her kimono on. Her hair was placed up with her favorite blue ribbon in a high ponytail, picking up her geta Kaoru walked downstairs.  
  
"Wow" Ayame said.  
  
"Wow," Suzume repeated as they saw Kaoru walk down the stairs.  
  
"You really like it?" Kaoru asked as she twirled around. Kaoru smiled and looked at them all Dr. Genzai looked at her with a smile, "you really do have your mothers grace" Dr. Genzai told Kaoru.  
  
"Really?" Kaoru asked and Dr. Genzai nodded, "arigato."  
  
"It's getting late," Dr. Genzai, said, "I'll drive you down there after lunch."  
  
"Alright" Kaoru said with a smile. So Dr. Genzai cooked and they all ate and then hopped into the car. Ayame and Suzume were both in their own kimonos and were laughing excitedly.  
  
"Here you go Kaoru," Dr. Genzai said as he dropped off Kaoru in front off the estate where everyone was waiting, "we'll see you later."  
  
"Bye!" Suzume and Ayame said together before Dr. Genzai drove off and Kaoru walked over to everyone.  
  
"Now what?" Kaoru asked when she saw everyone. There was Misao, Tomoe, Aoshi, Soujiro, Tae, Sano, and Megumi all dressed up.  
  
"We have to go get Kenshin," Sano said.  
  
"Should I have brought some type of gift or something?" Kaoru asked when she saw the estate.  
  
"Just relax" Aoshi said  
  
"Let's go" Tomoe said so they all walked up to the big doors.  
  
"Hello?" asked a maid when she opened the door.  
  
"We're here for Kenshin" Sano said.  
  
"Come right on in," the maid said stepping aside so they could all come in.  
  
"They are here Master Himura!" called the maid.  
  
"Do you have to yell Yukina?" asked a man coming out of a room.  
  
Kaoru gasped and said "Mr. Hiko" she bowed.  
  
"Do I know you?" Hiko asked before recognizing Kaoru as the girl he had met on the plane. "Oh yes it's you," he said, "I see you've come with the rest of these low lives to get Kenshin."  
  
"Hai" Kaoru said.  
  
"I'm right here" Kenshin appeared and Kaoru smiled. Kenshin was wearing a white a maroon kimono"  
  
"Yo" Sano said.  
  
"Yo," Kenshin said, "let's get out of here."  
  
So everyone departed and Kaoru turned around to see Hiko standing there, his face filled with emptiness, Tae grabbed her arm and pulled her out.  
  
Let's go" Megumi said, and began to walk off.  
  
"Hey Megumi!" Kaoru cried and they all ran to catch up with her. They all walked in silence as they passed everyone in the streets on their way towards the beach. Kaoru sighed once they got there. It was almost like a dream, Kaoru couldn't wait until night.  
  
"Okay here's the plan" Kenshin said catching everyone's attention.  
  
"Huh?" Misao asked, "what plan?"  
  
"Misao you and Aoshi can hang out, Megumi you go with Sano" Sano and Megumi looked at each other for a minute before Megumi opened her sensu and used it to cover up Sano's face.  
  
"Please tell me why I would want to hang around with this baka all day?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Baka huh?" Sano said, "I totally agree why would anyone want to hangout with this snotty wannabe?"  
  
"Snotty wannabe?!" Megumi cried pulling down her sensu and glaring at Sano.  
  
"That's what I said" Sano yelled as the two began to fight.  
  
"Anyway," Kenshin said, "Tae and Soujiro you two can hang out and Tomoe and I will go off," Kenshin said and smiled.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Kaoru asked realizing that she was the only one left.  
  
"You?" Kenshin said, "well I guess you can go hang out with those people that dropped you off earlier." Kenshin said, "we'll all meet up here just before the fireworks."  
  
Everyone agreed and separated "hey...wait a sec!" Kaoru called. She was alone again, she fell on her knees and everything turned white 'I really am different from everyone else aren't I?" she thought as the outlines of people walked past her. 'I really am alone, friendless, loveless, could Yahiko still love me too or did he stop and forget all about me?' Kaoru began to cry but she shook her head and stood up. "No," she said, "I will be strong, I will no longer be afraid." Kaoru smiled and then marched off to check out the stands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kenshin & Tomoe ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come one come all!" a man cried, "hey my boy want to try your luck and win a prize for your girlfriend there?" Kenshin and Tomoe looked at each other for a moment before Kenshin asked, "what do I do?"  
  
"That's the spirit my boy all you have to do is hit the target and you win the prize my boy any prize you want so you want to try?" the man asked.  
  
"All right" Kenshin said and took the ball that the man held out.  
  
"Ready, Set, Go!" the man cried and ball appeared and began to shot around.  
  
Kenshin looked around and around, his eyes followed the ball until finally he threw it and knocked the ball off the stand. "Ding ding ding!" the man cried, "we have a winner here people, so what are you gonna get boy?"  
  
Kenshin looked around at all the prizes "what do you want?" he asked Tomoe.  
  
"How about that" Tomoe said and pointed towards a small pink fluffy bunny that was, light green.  
  
Kenshin nodded and pointed towards the bunny, which the man got and handed him, "arigato" Kenshin said before turning and handing it over to Tomoe who smiled and thanked Kenshin.  
  
"Domo-arigato Kenshin" Tomoe said and hugged it.  
  
"Ah it was no prob." Kenshin said rubbing the back of his neck and laughing. "Let's go check out some more things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sano & Megumi ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sano and Megumi were sitting at a table eating some noodles "could you eat any faster?" Megumi said when she realized everyone was staring at them.  
  
"Yeah I could" Sano said not noticing the sarcasm in Megumi's voice. "You gonna eat the rest of those noodles?" Sano asked using his chopsticks to point to the noodles.  
  
"Yes I'm going to eat the noodles!" Megumi cried, "you're such a pig."  
  
"You shouldn't be the one to talk" Sano said as he ordered another cup of noodles.  
  
"Damn why did I get stuck being paired up with you?" Megumi asked, "why not Soujiro? Or even Aoshi would do better that you."  
  
"You just wait and see fox," Sano said, "you'll have fun tonight I'll assure you that."  
  
Megumi sighed "whatever Rooster" and went back to eating her noodles.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Soujiro & Tae ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm going to get you this time" Soujiro said as he and Tae paid for yet another game. So far Tae had beaten Soujiro at everything but this time he was sure he would win.  
  
"Give it a rest Soujiro" Tae said.  
  
"Not until I beat you" Soujiro said and they began to shot the water at the target.  
  
Tae sighed and thought about losing purposely for Soujiro's sake but that wouldn't be any fun. Soon she realized that Soujiro's target was even with hers. "Oh my" Tae said as the ending came closer and closer until there came a ring sound.  
  
"And our winner here is the amazing smiling boy!" the guy said handing him a plush toy that Soujiro gave to Tae.  
  
"Are you happy now?" Tae asked him.  
  
"Of course I am," Soujiro, said, "I finally beat you at something."  
  
Tae sighed and the two walked on Soujiro smiling at her side. "Let's go check out that!" Tae cried pointing at something but through the crowd Soujiro couldn't see anything so he just let Tae take his hand and drag him through the sea of people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Aoshi & Misao ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misao and Aoshi walked along "don't you want to do something Aoshi?" Misao thought, "we haven't done anything at all" Aoshi looked at Misao.  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"Let's go catch a goldfish!" Misao said.  
  
"A goldfish?" Aoshi said in a bored tone however when he saw Misao's pleading face he sighed and they walked towards the goldfish catching stand.  
  
"Here you go sir" said a girl handing Aoshi two nets to catch the fish in.  
  
Aoshi felt very stupid doing this but remembered how sad Misao had looked so he put the net in and caught a gold fish. He smiled and it was put in a bag (with water) and he gave the bag to Misao. "There you go" Aoshi said.  
  
Misao smiled and her eyes sparkled as she took the plastic bag from him. Misao looked at it for a minute "there something wrong?" Aoshi asked Misao.  
  
"I'm going to name him Aoshi!" Misao cried, "after the man the caught him for me!"  
  
"You're going name a fish after me?!" Aoshi yelled.  
  
Misao nodded and said "yep."  
  
"A fish," Aoshi said, "of all things to name after me she decided to use a fish!" Aoshi felt so angry and embarrassed yet at the same time a sliver of happiness was there.  
  
Misao then started on again "wait!" Aoshi cried making Misao stop.  
  
"Aoshi?" Misao asked, "is there something wrong?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you...if you wanted to go grab some fish and noodles?"  
  
Misao smiled "did you hear that Aoshi (fish)" Misao said, "Aoshi wants to go eat with us."  
  
"Why a fish?" Aoshi asked with a sigh, however he walked on with Misao at his side and Aoshi the fish in her hand.  
  
~~~~~~ Kaoru ~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru sighed and looked around "let's see what to do?" Kaoru said and put her finger to her lip in thought. "I'll go eat!" she said happily and went to the rice stand.  
  
"So you really think that she's here?" asked a man.  
  
Kaoru looked at them through the corner of her eye as she ate her rice. "I have a strong feeling that she is here," said another guy, "this time we'll get here."  
  
'I wonder what they're talking about,' Kaoru thought, 'and what do they mean by this time we'll get her?' Kaoru watched the men shake hands and get up. They put some yen on the table and walked away.  
  
"Is every thing ready?" the tallest man asked.  
  
"Everything's set and ready to go," said his partner.  
  
Kaoru who was too curious to hold back put some of her own yen down and followed them. The men walked towards a truck and opened the trunk "here 'ya go Sakura" the man said handing something to Sakura.  
  
"Arigato Genji" she said in reply.  
  
"What are they holding?" Kaoru said as she hid behind a stand.  
  
"Let's go," Sakura said and the two walked off Kaoru right behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kenshin & Tomoe ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tomoe are sure this is the right way?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Of course I'm sure Kenshin" Tomoe said as she pulled Kenshin along.  
  
"Stop!" came a voice making everyone stop and look. There stood two figures in the dark, a man and a woman holding out two guns, which were pointed straight at Tomoe.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Oh no" Tomoe said and took a step back.  
  
"Freeze you witch" Sakura said and the guns clicked.  
  
"You've had your fun and now it's over" Genji said.  
  
"Tomoe who are these people?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Kenshin," Tomoe said, "run!"  
  
Kenshin looked at her but she began to run and he followed. "We said stop!" Sakura cried and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot straight towards Tomoe who ran and ran.  
  
"No!!!!" Kaoru cried out as the bullet shot Tomoe down.  
  
"Tomoe!" Kenshin cried out and he kneeled next to Tomoe.  
  
"Kenshin," Tomoe whispered, "never forget me and never tell anyone these words."  
  
"Tomoe wait," Kenshin said, "don't worry."  
  
"The key is in the raven haired girl" Tomoe said before her eyes closed and she fell limp.  
  
"Tomoe!!!!!!!" Kenshin cried and with a great rage he turned to face Sakura and Genji his eyes the color of amber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy day! I finally posted chapter 7! Hey my readers sorry it's been so long and also to those who have read before now I just wanted to say that I changed the one week to a month. Just to clear that up for you so ai 'ya all. And don't forget to Review! 


	8. You Made It Worse! and A Promise Is A Pr...

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kenshin's eyes burned the color amber as he turned to look at Sakura and Genji through the sea of screaming people. Tomoe lay on the ground dead, in a pool of her own blood. "Finally that witches gone," Sakura said, "no more worrying."  
  
"You ama!" Kenshin cried out as he got up from where he was once kneeling on the street.  
  
"What was that?!" Sakura cried.  
  
"You heard me ama," Kenshin said, "how could you kill her?!"  
  
"Easy," Genji said, "like this."  
  
Genji pulled the trigger and a bullet shot straight towards Kenshin, however Kenshin was pulled out of the way by Sano. "Kenshin what happened?" Sano asked before he saw Tomoe.  
  
"Oh no," Misao said as tears filled her eyes, "Tomoe."  
  
"Tomoe-chan!" Megumi cried out and ran over to Tomoe getting down and looking at her. "Tomoe," Megumi cried, "oh Kami-sama, Tomoe!"  
  
Kaoru just stood there, what had just happened? It had all happened so quickly, Sakura and Genji talking about someone...guns! Sakura and Genji and pulled guns out of the truck. That's right then Tomoe and Kenshin appeared and Tomoe was...shot. Tears filled up in Kaoru's eyes, her life...why her? First her mother dies, then her father begins to abuse her and Yahiko, and now this?! One of Kaoru's few friends in life had been shot down by one bullet, one single bullet.  
  
Kaoru watched Megumi hold her dead friend in her arms, and she saw Aoshi trying to comfort poor Misao, and Tae was crying. Her eyes were pouring out tears like a facet. Soujiro was frozen stiff, his mouth hanging open while Sano tried to calm down Kenshin. "His eyes," Kaoru said, "they're different...but how?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin's face, then she saw it. "That's not Kenshin, it can't be," Kaoru said, "his eyes are amber and his face is almost emotionless."  
  
"Tomoe-chan," Tae cried as she fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Tae and Tomoe had know each other almost forever and now because they were so close the parting was even stronger then all the others could put together.  
  
"I'll kill you for that!" Kenshin cried out in anger, "I'll kill you for killing Tomoe and hurting all these people!"  
  
"Kenshin-kun," Sano said, "calm down."  
  
"Iie," Kenshin cried, "I'm going to make sure to get them, and I'll make them wish they were dead!"  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out as Kenshin began to run off.  
  
"Nani?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said, "Tomoe's death is a pain to all of us and we all want revenge however if you kill Sakura and Genji...then you'll be just like them."  
  
Kenshin looked at her in shock and Kaoru went back to trying to calm down Tae. Kenshin wanted to say something...say something good but the hatred in his heart and the amber in his eyes wouldn't let him speak. He just took off thinking of Tomoe's final words.  
  
"Aoshi," Misao cried, "why Aoshi why?"  
  
"I don't know why Misao," Aoshi said, "I honestly don't know why."  
  
Tae shook her head and with a tear stained face looked up at Kaoru "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
"For what?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I just need to go home" Tae told her and ran off as fast as her kimono would let her.  
  
Kaoru watched her go in worry, everyone except for the group had run away in fear. Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and Aoshi told them he would escort Misao home. Soujiro was still in shock and Megumi was just getting up to leave. "Sano ran after Kenshin, Misao left with Aoshi, Tae ran home, Soujiro is finally out of his shock, and Megumi just bid us farewell," Kaoru said. Soujiro looked at her for a moment then with a face full of sadness he walked away leaving Kaoru alone with Tomoe.  
  
"Tomoe why?" Kaoru asked as she knelt down next to Tomoe, "why did you have to die, my life is bad enough as it is." Kaoru's face fell onto Tomoe's stomach and she cried away, "why Tomoe why?!" Kaoru cried out, "my mother's dead, I left Yahiko in Kyoto, my father abused us and was soon arrested, I had no friends back in Kyoto, and now you die on top of all that Tomoe? Why!" Kaoru lifted her head back up and kneeling on her knees she said "I have seen to much pain and blood already, I came here in hopes of living a better life...but my hopes were just to high and now one of my friends is dead."  
  
"Auntie Kaoru?" came a small voice.  
  
Kaoru looked up and turned around where she saw Dr. Genzai holding Ayame and Suzume's hands. "Yes Suzume?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Iie," Kaoru said, "I'm afraid I'm not."  
  
"Come Kaoru," Dr. Genzai said, "we should get going home."  
  
"But what about Tomoe?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Tomoe may have been dead but leaving her out in the cold deserted path was to cruel to bare for poor Kaoru so Dr. Genzai said, "we'll bury her in the graveyard Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru could only sniff.  
  
"We will give her a burial and we won't leave her here," Dr. Genzai said comfortingly, "come we will take her with us."  
  
Kaoru who was grateful to his generosity was still too sad to smile so she simply picked up her friend and walked towards the car. Getting in the back of the car Kaoru held onto Tomoe, she knew she had told Kenshin that if he killed Sakura and Genji then he would be just like them. However right at the moment she wanted to rip their insides out and make them both feel as much pain as all her friends were feeling. Dark thoughts ran through her head as Ayame tried to stay as far away from Tomoe as possible.  
  
Ayame relaxed when Kaoru smiled gently at her, however Ayame still kept her distance.  
  
They reached the Genzai's place in about 15 minutes time and exited the car. "Where are we going to put Tomoe?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"We'll keep her in the basement," Dr. Genzai said to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru shuddered she had seen movies about people's bodies found in the cellar's but she had all ready asked to much to disagree with Dr. Genzai so she took Tomoe down to the basement and placed her on an old mattress. Kaoru looked at Tomoe before running in fear back up the basement steps and into the kitchen where she saw everyone standing. "Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked with her tear-stained face.  
  
"It's just that," Dr. Genzai began, "we're so sorry about this."  
  
Kaoru's eyes filled with tears and she ran over and hugged Dr. Genzai and cried, why was it always her? Why did everything bad always happen to her? Was she cursed? Kaoru who's eyes were still filled with tears stepped away from Dr. Genzai and said "gomen Dr. Genzai" she said before running upstairs into her room where she collapsed on her bed crying.  
  
"Grandpa," Ayame said tugging on Dr. Genzai's hand, "will Auntie Kaoru be okay?"  
  
"Auntie Kaoru is okay?" Suzume asked Dr. Genzai who simply looked at them both.  
  
Kneeling down he embraced the two, "I'm afraid she's not girls," he said, "and I don't think she'll be for awhile." Ayame and Suzume looked up at him before he took them to bed.  
  
"Good-night girls," Dr. Genzai said, "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good-night Grandpa" they both said and Dr. Genzai closed the door.  
  
Dr. Genzai headed over to Kaoru's room to check on her and discovered that she had cried herself to sleep. "Good-night little Kaoru" he said and shut-off the light and closed the door heading to his own room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru looked around, she was in a field covered with snow. Looking around she saw Kenshin leaning against a tree and Tomoe looking at him sadly. Kenshin then unsheathed a sword and Sakura and Genji appeared behind Tomoe. With a silent scream Tomoe fell into the snow staining it red and Kenshin with amber eyes swung his sword killing Sakura and Genji. Tomoe then whispered something to Kenshin and then fell limp in the snow and Kenshin disappeared and Kaoru was alone. Tomoe had disappeared and Sakura and Genji had melted in the snow, Kaoru shuddered as she felt two amber eyes upon her and a hand whisk her around. There stood Kenshin with a face heartless and cruel getting close to her ear he said "the ke..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaoru's eyes shot open and she looked around the room before closing them again, she had cried herself to sleep and when she turned her head to look at the time discovering it was 1:00 a.m. getting up she looked around and sighed. She looked down and saw that she still had blood on her so without even caring about the time Kaoru got up and grabbed her gi and headed into the bathroom where she turned on the hot water as she got ready for a nice relaxing bath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Earlier:  
  
"Suzume," Ayame said suddenly turning her head to look at her younger sister, "are you awake?"  
  
"Hai," Ayame replied opening her eyes and turned to look at Suzume. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I'm scared," Suzume said, "of that lady downstairs."  
  
"I'm scared to Suzume," Ayame said, "come on let's go talk to Grandpa."  
  
"Let's talk to Grandpa" Suzume repeated.  
  
Holding hands the two little kids ran as quickly as they could to Dr. Genzai's room where they opened the door and ran over to him worriedly. "Grandpa," Ayame said as she and Suzume began to shake him.  
  
"Grandpa," Suzume repeated.  
  
"Wha...huh? Oh hello girls," Dr. Genzai said, "is there something wrong?"  
  
"Grandpa I'm scared," Ayame said.  
  
"I'm scared," Suzume repeated.  
  
"Of what?" Dr. Genzai asked the two.  
  
"That lady downstairs" Ayame told him.  
  
"Oh," Dr. Genzai said, "well come on you two, you can spend the night with me."  
  
"Really?" Ayame and Suzume asked.  
  
"Sure," Dr. Genzai said and before he knew it both little girls was in bed lying closely next to him. "Good-night girls" Dr. Genzai said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the present with Kaoru:  
  
Kaoru sighed, "I wish this warm water would make all the pain in my life go away instead of just cleaning off all the dirt." Kaoru sighed and shivered; "I wonder what Kenshin's going to do...and even if it was a mere dream I still wish I could've heard all that Kenshin had said." "I mean he whispered 'the ke...' but that was it." Kaoru washed off all the blood on her body and cleaned her hair. After almost forever in the bath she finally got out and drained all the water. She died herself off and changed into her gi, when she often daydreamed time went by fast, it was already sunrise.  
  
"Time to go look for a dojo" Kaoru said and walked into her room and picked up her bokken. She wrote a note to Dr. Genzai incase he woke up before she got back, then with a little food she slipped on her geta and headed outside closing the door softly behind her. Her bokken in hand she headed out into the almost empty streets. "Great!" she said sarcastically, "I completely forgot that I have no clue where to go." Kaoru, sighed, she was such a baka. "Looks like I've got a little exploring to do," Kaoru said, "oh well the more exercise the better right?" she then walked across the streets. "Let's see I guess I'll take a right here," Kaoru said, "and I'll just go from there."  
  
Kaoru turned to the right side and walked along the straight path, soon the sun was up and cars were out and driving. Kaoru smiled at the little boys and girls that were walking around with their parents, the kids were half asleep still but walked on. Kaoru stopped at a cross walk and looked around the crossing light turned green and she looked left to right, both paths seemed to head into the park so Kaoru crossed the left side and like she thought lead into the park.  
  
"Look at this," Kaoru said in amazement, "this park is so beautiful."  
  
"Miss," came a voice from behind her, "are you a swordsmen?"  
  
Kaoru turned around and saw a boy no older than 13 standing there "well I'd rather it be swordswoman but yes I am a sword fighter."  
  
The boys eyes sparkled, "then will you please come to my families dojo?" he asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My father's students don't think he can fight anymore and are thinking of quitting," the boy told her, "so I was thinking when I saw you that maybe you could fight him and my fathers students might want to keep learning with my father."  
  
Kaoru looked at the boy, "sure," she said. After all it worked out for all of them, Kaoru could get someone to spar with and the boys fathers students would stay. Then it struck her though, the students might think it was a trick because she was a girl... 'oh well,' Kaoru thought with a smile, 'I won't lose."  
  
The boy was so happy that he had found someone kind enough to help his family 'she must not be from around here,' the boy thought as he looked up at Kaoru who was following him. Finally they reached the dojo.  
  
"Azusa Dojo," Kaoru read as they entered the gate.  
  
"Oka-san! Okita-san!" the boy cried as they entered the dojo.  
  
"Miho, Miho, what's wrong?!" cried a woman running in. "Who's this?"  
  
"Mommy," Miho said, "this girl said she would fight Daddy in hopes of keeping our students."  
  
"What?" the woman said in astonishment.  
  
"Um...Ohayo," Kaoru said, "your boy wanted me to help you keep your students by sparring with you."  
  
"Yes," Miho said, "Daddy can show them all that he still can fight, right Daddy!"  
  
"Are you really a swordfighter?" Miho's father asked Kaoru.  
  
"Hai" Kaoru said.  
  
"That's great," he replied, "all we have to do is fight and I'm sure my students will want to stay."  
  
"I'm sure," Kaoru said, "but you must promise to fight to your full potential, and not hold back just because I'm a woman got it?" Kaoru asked him her voice turning serious.  
  
"Got it," Miho's father told her.  
  
"Miho domo-arigato," Miho's mother said to the small boy embracing him into a hug, his father joined in forming a "family hug." Kaoru watched in sadness.  
  
"He's so lucky," Kaoru said.  
  
"My students should be arriving any minute now," Miho's father said removing himself from the hug. "As a matter of fact here they are now."  
  
"Wow 15 students," Kaoru said in amazement after she counted them all.  
  
"Haazui-sensei," said a small boy.  
  
"Wait Keno," the sensei said holding up a hand, "everyone I want you all to come into the dojo, I want to show you all something."  
  
The students walked into the training hall and froze when they saw Kaoru in her gi and padding. "Haazui-sensei what's going on?" asked one of the kids.  
  
"Everyone this is..." Haazui stopped and looked over at Kaoru.  
  
"My name is Kaoru Kamiya," Kaoru said, "and I'm here to spar with your sensei. We figured why not let you students watch your sensei fight me."  
  
"Haazui-sensei," said one of the students, "is this some kind of a joke?"  
  
"Iie Yuki," Haazui said, "now sit back, give us room, and watch, you'll be surprised, trust me."  
  
The students retreated to the back giving the two more room. "Remember Haazui," Kaoru said, "no holding back."  
  
"A promise is a promise Kaoru," Haazui said, "and I always keep my promises." 


	9. The Tale of the Cross Shaped Scar

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Chapter 9  
  
One of Haazui's students brought his hand down and the match started. Both of the two charged at each other at once bringing sword against sword, Haazui moved his sword so they were apart and quickly turned his bokken around in hopes of hitting Kaoru in the side but she blocked the attack and hopped back. She then charged toward Haazui with her bokken raised at the moment she jumped in the air, Haazui brought his bokken up in the air to block her attack and pushed Kaoru off. Then he charged at her and jumped to the side as she brought down her bokken to hit him. When she was still going Haazui used his bokken and slammed it against her side, Kaoru then jumped back before he could get another blow at her.  
  
"I'm glad you kept your promise," she said, "but right now I'm acting like a pathetic girl!"  
  
Haazui watched in shock as she ran towards him but jumped up in the air to turn and jumped right behind him, and then she slammed her bokken against his shoulder.  
  
"Look at Haazui-sensei" said a boy as the students watched the two fight.  
  
"I've never seen him this determined or active at that" said another.  
  
"I wonder why he's never done this during lessons."  
  
"But we can't forget to give the girl credit too," said one.  
  
"Your right Yoshi."  
  
"She's just as amazing as Haazui-sensei."  
  
The students watched in amazement as the fight went on. Haazui aimed for a blow at the head but Kaoru blocked it and pushed him off. Then their bokkens connected and they ran in a straight-line bokkens connected the entire time. Then Kaoru took a moment and used the wall as a bounce board. She jumped on it and pushed as hard as she could landing on her feet on the other side of the room. Haazui amazed at this quickly turned around and saw Kaoru standing there in a defense position. "Very good Kaoru," Haazui, "but I'm going to finish this!" Haazui charged at Kaoru, her face emotionless and Haazui smiled he charged and jumped up into the air to hit her on the head for the final blow however she quickly changed back to offense and hit him blocked his bokken with her own. Haazui was in shock and jumped back.  
  
"Are you ready to really finish this Haazui?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Hai," Haazui said and charged at her.  
  
"Okay then!" Kaoru said and charged at him too.  
  
They ran right past each other hitting each other as they went. Both swords were out they stood still until the students gasped in amazement as Haazui fell down to the ground. Kaoru stood back up completely and walked over to Haazui. With a smile she held out a hand and helped him up.  
  
"Sensei that was amazing!"  
  
"That was awesome Haazui-sensei!"  
  
"You have to show us that move!"  
  
All the students cried at once and Kaoru and Haazui smiled "arigato Kaoru, for helping me keep my students."  
  
"No problem Haazui, I needed to fight with someone anyway."  
  
"Then we're both happy?"  
  
"Hai," Kaoru said, "just remember that you should never underestimate to assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style."  
  
"So that's the style you use," Haazui said in amazement.  
  
"Sure is," Kaoru said with a smile and a wink, "it was created by my father."  
  
"Well," Haazui said, "he's an amazing teacher and amazing man."  
  
"Hai" Kaoru said with a nod. "I do believe I should go now, good luck with your students."  
  
"Arigato Kaoru" Haazui said before his students surrounded him.  
  
"Sure," Kaoru told him, "well ja mata ne" Kaoru called waving good- bye as she exited the dojo. Kaoru walked back towards the park, her bokken was still in her hand when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kaoru turned around to see who had tapped her on the head and she found the red headed Kenshin standing there.  
  
"You fight huh?" he asked her.  
  
"Hai," Kaoru said.  
  
"That's new," Kenshin, said turning around, "Kaoru."  
  
"Nani?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
"Do you remember what you said to me the night of the festival?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru asked waiting for his words to process through her brain.  
  
"You know when I was running off."  
  
"Hai," Kaoru said, "Kenshin what is it?"  
  
"Kaoru, you told me that I would be just like Sakura and Genji if I killed them." Kenshin said to Kaoru turning to face her.  
  
"Yes, I did" Kaoru was curious as what Kenshin had to say but waited patiently.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin said, "blood is the color red."  
  
"Kenshin what's wrong?" Kaoru asked looking at him.  
  
"And when you've seen as much blood and felt as much pain and I have you'll understand." Kenshin told her.  
  
"Kenshin tell me what's happening" Kaoru demanded.  
  
"Sit on the bench with me," Kenshin said and he sat down on a bench Kaoru next to him looking at him with worry.  
  
"Kenshin tell me what's wrong, why are you telling me this?" Kaoru asked him.  
  
Kenshin looked up at her, tears were in his eyes. "Because Kaoru," he said, "I have a feeling that you are the only one who can feel and understand the pain."  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru looked at Kenshin in wonder.  
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin said, "I know how much you want to hear the story of this cursed cross shaped scar on my cheek, and so I'll tell it to you."  
  
"Cursed?"  
  
"Long ago Kaoru, when I was just a boy the age of five I lived with my parents in a home in Tokyo," Kenshin began, "we were a famous family, loved by all....however some people didn't like us." Kenshin looked up towards the sky and sniffed, "and that's where my tale begins." "It was night, the moon was full and we were all asleep in bed. Just two parents and their son, but then that night it wasn't all that peaceful. While everyone was asleep two people snuck in, two killers snuck into the Himura house hold, as quite as two cats they snuck into my parents bedroom and one tripped waking up my parents. My mother screamed when she saw them pull out two knives, I was waken by her scream and ran into their bedroom to see what was the matter. There I saw them, two people dressed in black holding knives stained with my father's bed. My mother was being held up ready for her own strike but I charged and stepped on the killers foot making him drop her."  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru before going on, "she fell on the floor and called out to me, her voice was hoarse and quiet 'run my son run, get out of her before they kill you too!' then one of the killers stabbed her, twisting his sword in her body. It was death on impact then they ran after me, 'the boy's weak let him live' said one of the robbers 'he can't do anything, we'll return when he's older.' I looked at him 'we may be killers but the boy is but five and our mission was to kill them but he is young. We will get him when he is older' so they left. Running out the window but before the second on jumped out he took his knife and grabbed me and made a long deep cut on my cheek."  
  
Kenshin ran his finger along the cut the killer had made on his cheek, "luckily they were caught and were murdered three months later for their crimes. They had been killers that could be hired, manslayers that gave no tear or regret to whom or what they killed/destroyed. I don't know why that man let me live but he did."  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said, "oh Kenshin I'm so sorry." Kaoru took him and hugged him and he cried, "it's okay to cry Kenshin, it's okay."  
  
Kenshin knew that but he for some reason had to tell Kaoru his story, he didn't know why but he had to. "Kaoru," Kenshin said, "when I was older I was bullied by many people, my money was stolen, I would come home beat and wounded. My Uncle was usually busy so he never had that much time for me so slowly I learned how to tend to my wounds and make my own dinner on my own. Well one day I decided to stand up for myself, I wasn't going to take this trash any longer so when that one bully came up to me to do the usual daily routine I slapped away his hand when he demanded all my money. I got punched in the eye and I stepped on his foot like I did so many times before kicking him in the side 'why you little' he picked me up, never knew how but flipped me upside-down and shook me making all my pocket money come out of my pockets, he threw me aside and picked it up. I wasn't about top give in a ran over and bit his hand, punched him in the eye, kicked him in the gut, I don't know what happened but I felt so much rage and the guy ran away in fear."  
  
"Whoa" Kaoru said amazed.  
  
"Yes well I got to keep my money and had a new found bravery, I still had my friends whenever I needed them but maybe I thought maybe I wouldn't be picked on so much anymore. And I was right, people started to stay away from me, when I walked towards someone they would step to the side, everyone didn't respect me and think of me as a normal one-of-them kid but they were scared of me and whenever I wanted to ask someone something people would shut-up and listen as if worried I might hurt them. It had been three months and the bully that I had defeated returned with rage, at the end of school he dragged me away from my friends and into an alleyway, throwing me roughly against a wall. Clouds covered the sky and rain began to fall. I screamed in pain and the boy began to beat me, kicking me, punching me, cursing at me, them he lifted me up again and the boy pulled out a knife, he held me against the wall and lifted the dagger up in the air to strike me when Sanosuke and Aoshi appeared. Sanosuke knocked the boy's hand away from my head but as his hand fell down the knife made a diagonal scar on my cheek turning it into a cross."  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said, "I never knew."  
  
Kaoru had tears in her eyes, she could imagine this entire happening to Kenshin, and she could image him rolling on the hard pavement as the rain fell down. She could see his wet face getting that cross and the blood mixing with the rainwater. Kenshin falling to the ground unconscious having to be helped by Sanosuke to get out, Kaoru could imagine it all. "Kaoru," Kenshin said, "arigato."  
  
"Your welcome Kenshin," Kaoru said as Kenshin looked at her. In Kenshin's eyes he could see Tomoe yet at the same time see Kaoru. Then Kenshin thought about Tomoe's words 'the key is in the raven haired girl.' The raven-haired girl, what key? Could that girl have been Tomoe?  
  
Kenshin got up "Kaoru arigato for listening, now if you'll excuse me I've got something to think over."  
  
"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I'm fine" Kenshin said and walked away.  
  
Kaoru looked at him unsurely but with one glance at her watch she got up and ran the other way towards the Genzai's. "I hope Kenshin's really going to be okay," Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin on the other hand watched her run off before continuing on his own way home. "Geez Tomoe why were you so brief?" Kenshin asked the sky, "what the heck does 'the key is in the raven-haired girl mean?'" Kenshin kicked a rock as he stopped at a cross walk waiting for the sign to change. "I hate it when I have to think about stupid things like this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9 is finished! Yay! Well I'll have to say that this isn't as good as the other chapters but I figure it's still pretty good. What do you think? Like/dislike? Oh and does anyone know how to do italics or bold writing? I'd really appreciate it if someone could help me. Thus until chapter 10  
  
Ja ne! 


	10. What To Do?

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin wiped away some blood, when it came to the sword his Uncle showed no mercy. "Get up," Hiko said in an emotionless tone, "how do you ever expect to become a great swordsman if you can't even block an attack?"  
  
"I'm doing my hardest Master," Kenshin said, when he and Hiko were training he was forced to call his Uncle, Master. Kenshin using his sword as a support stood back up again. He frowned and growled slightly, before getting back into his position that he had been in before.  
  
"Good," Hiko said, "now make this fight, worth my time." With that said Hiko charged at Kenshin who had his sword sheathed and ready to pull it out. Kenshin eyes in complete concentration pulled out his sword at top speed as his Master came towards him. Hiko dodged it with ease. Then with a swipe of his sword he knocked Kenshin to the ground. Hiko sheathed his sword "I told you to make it worth my time baka."  
  
Kenshin tried to get up again but had he had no chance. His mind was all over the place today, thinking about Tomoe, her last words, what to do at the Tanabato festival that was coming up, and about Kaoru. "I'm going to go get ready for my trip," Hiko said, "clean up."  
  
"Where are you going this time?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"The states, I'm meeting someone there, don't know what, but he said it was urgent and that I needed to get there."  
  
"How long are you gonna be gone?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"About a week," Hiko said before turning and walking away, "now do as I instructed you to."  
  
"Yes Master," Kenshin said and began to clean up as Hiko left the room to get ready to go to the states.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaoru smiled and entered the house "I'm back!" she called slipping off her shoes and entering the kitchen. "Hello?" she called when she received no answer. She looked around "huh?" she said when she saw a note resting on the counter, "what's this?" Kaoru picked it up and began to read.  
  
'Kaoru, I have taken Ayame and Suzume on my shopping trip since I didn't know when you'd return. I left some food in the refrigerator for you, so when you return please eat.  
  
Dr. Genzai'  
  
Kaoru sighed and placed the note back on the counter, "I'll eat after a shower," she said and headed upstairs to the bath. Kaoru turned on the water and got every thing ready as she waited for the tub to fill. "A warm bath, kind people, friends, what more could a beautiful girl like me ask for?" Kaoru sighed as she removed her clothes and stepped into the tub. Grabbing the soap she began to wash her body getting rid of that sweaty smell before grabbing some shampoo and cleaning her hair. Ducking under the water to wash away the soap Kaoru emerged and began to rub the conditioner into her hair. "That should do it," Kaoru said and stepped out of the bath and unplugged the tub, after wrapping a towel around her she opened up the bathroom door with her clothes in hand and left towards her own room to change into normal clothes.  
  
Kaoru threw her practice gi on the floor and walked over to the clothes drawer and pulled out a pink short sleeve shirt and some shorts. She sat down and began drying her hair, and then she went on to brushing it and drying off the rest of her body. Putting on her clothes made her so happy, this pink shirt was sure to feel good outside, and the shorts kept her comfy. Kaoru sighed and looked at herself in the mirror before quickly standing up "Tomoe!" she cried out, how could she have forgotten about her friend?!  
  
Kaoru quickly ran downstairs and threw open the basement door; Tomoe was sure to be a rotting corpse by now. "Tomoe?" Kaoru said when she got to the place where she had put her. Kaoru looked around confused, where was Tomoe? "I'm sure I left her here," Kaoru said, "where could she have gone?"  
  
After awhile of searching Kaoru figured that Dr. Genzai must've taken her away and was trying to find a place to put her friend. That thought slightly comforted Kaoru but not too much. She went back upstairs and opened the refrigerator taking out the prepared food that Dr. Genzai had left for her. Heating it up, she sat down and began to eat. "That was good" Kaoru said as she finished the meal and put away her stuff. Finally Kaoru walked back upstairs to her room and grabbed a blue ribbon and placed her hair up in a high ponytail. "It's to nice a day to stay inside," Kaoru said, "maybe I can go surprise Misao and we and Megumi and Tae can hang out."  
  
So Kaoru grabbed her sneakers and placed them on at the door, before smiling and heading off to where Misao lived. As she passed by all the houses she stopped and looked at the Himura estate which was standing tall and proud. Kaoru sighed and decided to go and ask Kenshin if he and his friends wanted to join Kaoru and her friends. As she came up to the big doors she saw the doorbell and rang it wondering if she would see Mr. Hiko again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin looked up when he heard the doorbell ring but decided that someone else could get it, he still needed to wash away the blood on his fingers. He exited and went into the bathroom and he heard the door open, someone must've gotten the door because he heard the door open and voices come from where it stood. "Hey baka!" called Kenshin's Uncle.  
  
"Hai Uncle?" Kenshin asked and exited the bathroom, "what is it?"  
  
"You've got someone here for you," Hiko said, "says she wants to ask you something."  
  
"Okay," Kenshin said and he heard a thank-you and he gasped when he saw Kaoru standing there in the doorway.  
  
"Hello Kenshin," Kaoru said, "sorry if I'm bothering you at the moment."  
  
"No it's okay," Kenshin said and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to go pack," Hiko said emotionlessly.  
  
"Uncle?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as Hiko left the room, "so that's who you're staying with."  
  
"Well he's not really my Uncle," Kenshin told her.  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru was confused now, why was he calling Mr. Hiko, Uncle, if he wasn't really his Uncle.  
  
"You see Kaoru," Kenshin said, "when my parents died I was sent to an orphanage, but I disliked it there and I ran away. I was walking at night in the woods with some travelers and some bandits attacked us. I was knocked to the ground and the people were killed, one bandit was going to attack me but my Uncle saved me."  
  
"Oh Kenshin" Kaoru said in shock.  
  
"My Uncle killed the bandits and looked at me and said, 'go back to nearest village and tell them what happened.'" Kenshin looked at Kaoru, "then he walked away, we met again the next day at sunset."  
  
"What happened?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I had dug graves and buried everyone that had died," Kenshin said, "both the bandits and my fellow travelers."  
  
"Kenshin" Kaoru said.  
  
"He was shocked and he took me here and ever since I was young I have lived with him and learning his swordsmanship style" Kenshin said.  
  
Kaoru was in such shock that she could barely move, this boy had seen so much blood, faced so many deaths and hardships, 'one more death, one more drop of blood, and I'm sorry Kenshin, I'm so sorry.'  
  
"So why are you here?" Kenshin asked Kaoru suddenly.  
  
Kaoru thought, why had she come here again..."I came here wanting to know if you wanted to hangout with me and my friends," she told him.  
  
"Sure," Kenshin said with a smile. "I'm going out," Kenshin called out, Kaoru smiled at him and when they received no answer she smiled even wider when Kenshin said.  
  
"He heard me," Kenshin told her, "let's go."  
  
So the two headed off towards Misao's house, then Megumi's, then Tae's, and then Kenshin's friends joined them. "So what should we do?" Misao asked them once they were all gathered.  
  
"Not sure," Kaoru said.  
  
They all looked at each other, "why not go to the arcade?" Tae suggested.  
  
"Let's go for a walk in the park" Misao suggested.  
  
"How about a movie?" Soujiro suggested.  
  
"No it's too nice a day to be sitting in the theatre," Kenshin said.  
  
"So what should we do then?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kenshin said.  
  
Everybody who had an idea was throwing them out left and right. "Why not the beach?" Megumi suggested.  
  
"How about the amusement park?" Kaoru suggested.  
  
"No the park!" Misao cried.  
  
"I still say beach," Megumi said.  
  
"Movie beats sitting around fighting over what to do," Soujiro said.  
  
"Anything beats sitting around doing nothing," Aoshi said.  
  
"Well then do you have any ideas?" Tae asked Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi looked at her with a cold stare and said "no."  
  
Kaoru sighed, "I still say amusement park."  
  
"Well," Kenshin said, "there is that new park that just opened."  
  
"I guess," Megumi said.  
  
"Yeah," Misao said, "I forgot about that one."  
  
Everyone agreed to go and check out the park "so let's go," Kaoru said and she and the others all raced off towards the park.  
  
After awhile they finally reached there and paid for their tickets. "So where to first?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Roller coaster!" Misao and Sano cried at once.  
  
Everyone looked at them; there was no disagreement so they all ran off to the nearest coaster, everyone waited for a while as the people boarded the coaster and loaded onto their seats. Finally it was their turn. Kaoru and Tae sat in the same booth and smiled as they buckled in. "Ouch," Kaoru said and flinched.  
  
"Huh?" Tae said looking over at Kaoru, "you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine Tae," Kaoru said.  
  
"Okay," Tae said, "here we go!"  
  
And the coaster took off, loops and sharp turns. They were all enjoying the one happy moment that they hadn't had in a long time.  
  
"That was great!" Megumi cried as they all boarded off, "where to next?" she asked.  
  
"How about the Ferris wheel?" Soujiro suggested.  
  
"Great idea," Kaoru said, "let's go." So they all ran off towards the Ferris wheel, today was the day they were sure to have fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah chapter 10 is done ^_^. I'm soooooooooo sorry about the long delay in my update. I've just been so into go-gaia and then when I was ready to continue the halfway already typed chapter on my disk, I lost it so I had to write it all over again. Forgive me please!!!!!!! I'll make it up with a quick Chapter update. Thus until Chapter 11.  
  
Ja ne 


	11. The Tunnel of Love

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Step in please Miss," a man said holding out his hand so he could help Kaoru into the booth, "sir." Kenshin smiled as he got in next to her and they waved good-bye to their friends as the Ferris wheel turned.  
  
"I'm so glad we decided to come here," Kaoru said to Kenshin while looking out the window of the booth.  
  
"Yeah," Kenshin said, "it feels good to be getting out and around."  
  
Kaoru smiled, "it sure does."  
  
"Oh check it out!" Kenshin cried when he looked out the window on his side.  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked and got out of her seat and walked over to where Kenshin sat and looked out his window.  
  
"Check it out Kaoru," Kenshin said, "that water ride looks so fun, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru said, "we should go there next."  
  
"Alright," Kenshin said with a smile, he had always had a thing for water rides.  
  
Kaoru moved back to her side and they felt a stop. "Huh?" Kaoru looked around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kenshin asked her.  
  
"Why'd we stop?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin looked at her funny, "people are getting out of their booths and letting new people in." Kaoru looked at him and shifted in her seat, "don't worry," Kenshin said, "nothings going to happen."  
  
Kaoru looked at him, and when she looked into his eyes, she relaxed. They had a comforting and positive look in them. "We're moving again," Kaoru said when the wheel began to turn.  
  
"This place must be lovely at night," Kenshin said, "all the lights and stuff."  
  
Kaoru smiled and agreed. After awhile they stopped and were let out of the booth, "that was fun," Kaoru said happily.  
  
"Yeah," Kenshin said, "let's go over and wait for the others."  
  
Slowly, two by two, the group of friends joined up again. "So where too next?" Misao asked.  
  
"Me and Kaoru saw this neat water ride when we were on the ferris wheel," Kenshin said, "let's go ride that."  
  
"Alright," Sano said and they all ran off towards the water ride. The line was surprisingly short but it's not like they cared. Finally it was their turn. They all boarded onto a raft and were buckled in. Running into water falls, flying all over the place, rapids pushing them this way and that, water shooting into the boat getting them all wet. They all laughed and had fun.  
  
When they got off the ride Megumi looked at herself "I'm soaked."  
  
"Not me" Aoshi said, he had ended up sitting in a spot where water wasn't able to get him, Sano came up behind Aoshi and held a bucket of water over his head. Then he let it fall and water fell all over Aoshi making everyone burst out into laughter.  
  
Tae looked up and nudged at Kaoru and used her head to point at a ride while the boys continued to laugh at the now wet Aoshi. Kaoru nodded her head and got Megumi and Misao to look over at them. Tae pointed over at the ride and the girls all smiled and nodded. "We have a ride," Tae said.  
  
"What's the ride?" Sano asked her and the boys all looked at her.  
  
"The Tunnel of Love."  
  
The boys eyes nearly popped out of their heads when Tae said that. "You've got to be kidding" Aoshi said in complete disgust.  
  
"Nope," Kaoru said, "you boys have picked all the rides we've been on so far."  
  
"But we've only been on three," Kenshin pointed out.  
  
"Yes and Misao suggested we go on the roller coaster," Sano said.  
  
"But so did you Sanosuke," Megumi said.  
  
"Come on boys," Kaoru said, "it's only fair."  
  
The boys sighed, maybe they would be lucky enough to end up sitting with some cute chick. "Fine," Kenshin said, "as long as we don't go on some ride like this again, deal?"  
  
"Deal," the girls said and they all shook hands.  
  
"Off to the ride!" Misao said, the boys got in one line and the girls in the other.  
  
"I can't wait to see who I get to sit next to," Megumi said.  
  
"I hope I get to sit with Aoshi," Misao said and crossed her fingers.  
  
"As long as he's cute," Tae said and they took a step forward.  
  
"I wonder if it'll be one of the boys," Kaoru said thoughtfully.  
  
"I'd better not be stuck with Sanosuke," Megumi said.  
  
"Please let me be with Aoshi," Misao begged her fingers still crossed as they took another step forward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this," Aoshi said.  
  
"The girls did have a point," Soujiro said, "it's only fair that we do what they want this time."  
  
"And besides we all made a deal not to go on a ride like this again," Kenshin said.  
  
"I'd better not get stuck ridding with that fox," Sano said.  
  
"Fox?" Kenshin asked Sano, "who's that?"  
  
"Megumi," Sanosuke said.  
  
They boys gulped and they took one step forward, then another, and another. "I hope the girl I'm stuck with is cute," Soujiro said.  
  
"Well now's your chance to find out Soujiro," Aoshi said, "your next."  
  
Soujiro gulped and took a step forward to reveal himself, all the boys eyes nearly popped out again when they saw who he was going to sit with. It was a cute raven-haired girl; she had blue eyes and well was really cute. "I'm Kameko," she said as she and Soujiro stepped in.  
  
"Kameko," Soujiro repeated, "nice name."  
  
"Thanks" Kameko said.  
  
The last thing they heard from the two was "my names Soujiro."  
  
Aoshi gulped and revealed himself, his mouth dropping open when he saw that the girl he sat next to was Misao. "Yeah!" Misao cried happily.  
  
"Yay," Aoshi said sarcastically, which went unnoticed by Misao.  
  
The others were laughing as the two disappeared. "All right," Sano said, "which lovely girl gets the privilege of sitting with me?"  
  
"What the?!" Megumi cried.  
  
"YOU!!!" the both cried at once.  
  
"Why of all the guys here did I get stuck with you?" Megumi asked as she got in the boat.  
  
"Of all the cute girls here I'm stuck with the ugly brat," Sanosuke said and got in next to her.  
  
"What did you say?!" Megumi cried. The girl at the ride sweat dropped and sent the two off.  
  
"Don't even think of coming near me!" Megumi cried as they disappeared.  
  
"Why would I want to get near you?" Sano cried back, "This sat isn't wide enough, I'm as far away as I can go."  
  
"Ummmmm," the ticket lady said, "next?"  
  
Kenshin shifted uneasily as he stepped out; ready to face whom he was going to ride with. He gasped when he saw Kaoru standing there, obviously equal in shock. The two blushed and the ticket lady smiled, the two obviously knew each other. Silently they stepped into the boat and disappeared. "So Kaoru," Kenshin said uneasily as he looked at his surroundings, "having fun?"  
  
"Well from what we've done yes," Kaoru said also looking at her surroundings. It was obvious that they both didn't like it. "What about you?" Kaoru asked, she flinched when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.  
  
"Kaoru, you okay?" Kenshin asked when he saw he flinch.  
  
"Yes," Kaoru said, "so are you going to answer my question or not?"  
  
"Well yeah," Kenshin said, "I'm having a lot of fun."  
  
"That's great," Kaoru said before silence fell over the two. Kaoru flinched again when she felt another pain shot through her, but it was gone almost as soon as it had come.  
  
A few seconds had passed by, Kenshin looked over at Kaoru. One hand was in the water making ripples, while the other hand rested on the seat. Kenshin's eyes went back to the front before slowly moving his hand over to Kaoru's and holding it. The sudden motion made her jump. "I'm sorry," Kenshin said pulling his hand back, "I don't know why I did that."  
  
"It's okay Kenshin," Kaoru said and slowly took his and the two sat like that, hand in hand, for the rest of the ride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's Chapter 11, yeah not much, but I'm sure you can tell what's going to happen with Kenshin and Kaoru. Thus until Chapter 12  
  
Ja ne!!!!! 


	12. Love, Hate, and Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin got off the ride, letting go of each other's hands after they were off the ride. Kenshin and Kaoru walked off the ride and looked at their friends, "welcome back you two" Soujiro said.  
  
"Thanks," Kenshin said, "how was your ride?"  
  
"It was fine" Soujiro said with a smile.  
  
"Hey," Kaoru looked around, "where's Tae?"  
  
"Right there" Misao said pointing behind Kaoru.  
  
"So call me sometime," came a male voice.  
  
"Oh my," Tae blushed.  
  
"I'll be waiting" the boy said before walking away.  
  
"Well you sure got to know each other" Sanosuke said.  
  
"Hehehe" Tae laughed.  
  
"Well let's go on another ride!" Misao cried and they all nodded and walked on.  
  
"By the way Sano," Kenshin said, "how did your ride with Megumi go?"  
  
"It was the worst time of my life, do you know what it was like sitting next to her!?"  
  
"Sorry, Sano" Kenshin said laughing.  
  
"Well how about your time with Kaoru, huh?" Sano asked.  
  
"Well," Kenshin began.  
  
"I bet you two hit it off real well, didn't you" Sano snickered.  
  
"Hey Kaoru are you okay?" Misao asked when Kaoru stumbled.  
  
"Yeah, I just tripped" Kaoru said smiling.  
  
"Oh," Misao said.  
  
Suddenly Kaoru's vision became blurry and everything began to spin "uh" Kaoru whined with a sick voice. She began to stagger.  
  
"Kaoru?" Megumi said looking at the drunken looking girl. "Kaoru?!" Kaoru collapsed face down.  
  
"KAORU!!" everyone cried.  
  
"Kaoru wake up!" Kenshin began to shake her.  
  
"Kaoru," Megumi looked at her, "she needs help now Kenshin, everyone we have to find help as soon as we can!" Sanosuke picked Kaoru up and the group ran towards the medicine stand where someone was there to help in case anyone was injured.  
  
"Miss!!" Kenshin cried as they ran into the tent.  
  
"May I help you?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Help, Kaoru passed out when we were leaving the Tunnel of Love ride," Soujiro said.  
  
"Her pulse is low, and she's barely breathing" Megumi said.  
  
The nurse ran over to the phone "yes, hello, we need help, yes, yes that's right, alright then, hurry!!" the nurse hung up and turned to face them.  
  
"Well?" Tae asked.  
  
"We are to meet the ambulance out side the entrance" the Nurse said. "Run children, hurry, there is no time to lose."  
  
Kenshin took Kaoru from Sanosuke and ran at top speed towards the entrance of the amusement park. He ran so fast that he was out of sight in merely a second. Kenshin waited outside the park impatiently. 'Where are they?' Kenshin thought looking down at Kaoru, 'she needs help.'  
  
The ambulance appeared medics jumped out they took out a stretcher and placed Kaoru gently on it. Kenshin jumped in the ambulance with her when they were putting her in and by the time the rest of them got outside the ambulance was already leaving. 'Hurry' Misao thought.  
  
'We'll see you in the hospital,' Soujiro thought.  
  
'Well this certainly ruined the day' thought Sanosuke.  
  
The group walked away still in complete shock at what happened.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Kenshin was riding in the ambulance when a man asked him what happened, "well, we were walking away from the Tunnel of Love ride when she just collapsed" Kenshin told him worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry boy," the medic said, "we'll help you girlfriend."  
  
Kenshin blushed when the medic said 'girlfriend' but didn't say anything.  
  
"Were here" the driver said and they jumped out taking Kaoru away, they put a breathing support around her mouth and ran towards the surgery. Kenshin ran after them but a nurse pushed him out of the room.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," she said, "but you'll have to wait here."  
  
"But," Kenshin began.  
  
"Sorry," and the nurse closed the door.  
  
"Shit!" Kenshin yelled and punched the wall making some blood trickle down fist.He flinched but ignored it and all the stares that he was now being given. Kenshin's eyes were the color amber now, he wanted to hurt someone..........he had to hurt someone. This shouldn't have happened, not now.  
  
"Excuse me sir but would you like me to put some ice on that?" a nurse asked walking up to Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin glared at her with his cold amber eyes making the nurse back away, "no" Kenshin said.  
  
Kenshin turned back towards the door that Kaoru had disappeared behind and watched it. Kenshin pinched himself, in hopes that this was all a dream, but no matter how many times he pinched he was always right there. "I'm dreaming, I've got to be dreaming" Kenshin began to cry, "no."  
  
"Kenshin!" Sano ran over to his friend.  
  
"Kenshin" Megumi said sadly.  
  
Misao and Tae were crying "where is she?' Aoshi asked.  
  
Kenshin pointed towards the emergency room where Kaoru was, "she's in there."  
  
"You're bleeding," Soujiro said when he noticed Kenshins hand.  
  
"Did she? Was she?" Megumi stuttered.  
  
"No, I just punched the wall" Kenshin said, his eyes were back to their kind yet worried violet color. Kenshin looked away from them, a nurse then walked out of the room Kenshin ran up to her "is she alright?" Kenshin asked.  
  
The nurse just looked at the floor with a frown "she's ill, and by the looks of it.........she may die."  
  
"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Go help her!" Misao yelled.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that easy Miss," the Nurse said, "it appears that Kaoru was already injured, and by the looks of it.........she looked as if she had put a great deal of strain on her body, and well I'm afraid that's all I can say."  
  
"Let me see her" Kenshin said.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't sir," the nurse said.  
  
"God dammit let me see her!!!!!!!" Kenshin yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Sir I'm sorry but you can't!" the nurse declared.  
  
"Let me see her now," Kenshin said glaring at her.  
  
"Sir I'm afraid that I've already told you," the Nurse began.  
  
"Let us see Kaoru," Aoshi said, "or else."  
  
Aoshi's voice and eyes sent shivers down the nurses spine "please come, I will let you see her, but only for a second.........I'm going to get in big trouble for this, but follow me." The nurse led them all towards the room Kaoru was now in.  
  
"You go in first Kenshin" Soujiro said.  
  
"No," Kenshin shook his head, "I want to go last, Soujiro you go."  
  
"Are you sure?" Soujiro asked.  
  
"Yes," Kenshin said.  
  
Soujiro sighed then entered Kaoru's room, "Kaoru?" Soujiro called.  
  
"Soujiro?" Kaoru asked, "is that you?"  
  
"Yes Kaoru, how are you feeling?" Soujiro asked.  
  
"Sick," Kaoru said, "I'm really sorry about today."  
  
"What?" Soujiro looked at her confused.  
  
"Me fainting ruined everyone's day," Kaoru said.  
  
"You didn't ruin our day Kaoru," Soujiro said.  
  
"Yes I did Soujiro," Kaoru said, "if it weren't for me we'd all still be at the park having fun."  
  
"Relax Kaoru, it's okay, as long as you'll be alright then I doubt anyone cares about the rest of the day," Soujiro told her, "as long as you're alright."  
  
"Oh Soujiro," Kaoru said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru, but my times up, I will see you later" Soujiro said and left.  
  
"After you Misao" Soujiro said and Misao entered.  
  
"Kaoru!!!" Misao cried running over and hugging her friend.  
  
After Misao, Megumi, Aoshi, Tae, and Sanosuke, Kenshin finally entered Kaoru's room. The two just looked at each other, "Kaoru" Kenshin said.  
  
"No Kenshin" Kaoru said.  
  
"But Kaoru please listen to me" Kenshin said.  
  
"Alright" Kaoru said.  
  
"Kaoru, I'm really sorry about today...............in fact I'm sorry for everyday" Kenshin said looking down, "Kaoru please tell me something."  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Kaoru looked away, "I have a brother back in Kyoto, Yahiko, our mother died right after Yahiko was born.........our father was abusive then one day..........one day..........he tried to kill Yahiko and I." Kaoru's tears fell like waterfalls as she thought of her brother. "I protected him but in the process I got injured..........and was told I only had one month to live."  
  
"Oh, Kaoru" Kenshin said in shock.  
  
"And I guess my months almost up, I guess it was my fate to die...........especially once I've found love." Kaoru sniffed and was about to say more before Kenshin kissed her.  
  
"Kaoru, I don't want you to leave," Kenshin said, "I love you too much to lose you."  
  
"And I love you Kenshin" Kaoru said. "But I can't change this, no matter how much I want to I just don't have that type of power."  
  
They kissed again and Kaoru pulled away, "I love you Kenshin, and I always will.........and please Kenshin," Kaoru began, "do me a favor."  
  
"Yes?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Please don't come and visit me tomorrow," Kaoru said.  
  
"What?" Kenshin looked at her with a confused shock look, "why?"  
  
"Just please don't Kenshin, now go your time is short after all," Kaoru said receiving another long kiss from Kenshin.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru," Kenshin said, "but I just can't do you that favor, I'm sorry." With that Kenshin left Kaoru's room, with a sad expression on his face 'I'm sorry' he thought.  
  
"You okay buddy?" Sanosuke said patting his hand on Kenshins back. Kenshin merely nodded and the group of friends left sadly.  
  
The twelfth chapter is finally up! So what'd you think huh? I got to go work on the thirteenth chapter now. So don't forget to review.  
  
Thus until chapter 13  
  
Ja ne! 


	13. Love's End

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

((()))

"Grandpa," Ayame said.  
  
"Yes Ayame?" Dr. Genzai asked his oldest Granddaughter.  
  
"When's Kaoru getting back?" Ayame asked.  
  
"When Kaoru getting back?" Suzume repeated.  
  
"I'm not sure," Dr. Genzai said, "she went with her friends to the park." The phone then rang and Dr. Genzai answered, "hello?" he asked "Kenshin? What about Kaoru?" the girls looked at Dr. Genzai, "the hospital?!" Dr. Genzai dropped the phone, "hello? Hello?" Kenshin said from the other line.  
  
"Hello?" Ayame said into the phone.  
  
"Who is this?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Ayame" Ayame answered before Dr. Genzai took the phone back.  
  
"She'll be staying there for the night?" Dr. Genzai asked.  
  
"Yes," Kenshin replied.  
  
"Alright," Dr. Genzai said.  
  
"I'm sorry sir" Kenshin said and the two hung up.  
  
"Girls," Dr. Genzai said, "I'm afraid Kaoru won't be back for the rest of the day."  
  
"Where is she?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Where is she?" Suzume repeated.  
  
"Staying with a friend," Dr. Genzai lied.  
  
"Awwww" the girls whined.

((()))

The day passed by slowly for Kaoru, sitting in that annoying hospital bed again. She just wanted to scream, finally night came and Kaoru was dead tired but she knew she couldn't sleep she had to go now. Around 1:00 a.m. Kaoru slowly and painfully got out of her bed and got dressed. She left a note on her bed and left, she hated leaving without saying good-bye but she had no other choice. She called a taxi and got in "please, to the airport" Kaoru said and the taxi driver drove off.  
  
"Yes ma'm" said the driver and in about half an hour the driver stopped in front of the airport and Kaoru got out. She paid him and went inside, she bought her plane ticket and boarded her now boarding plane. Grabbing a window seat in the very back she looked out the window and waited as she remember all the great times she had, had back in Tokyo with her friends.  
  
Kaoru finally broke down as the plane took off.

((()))

1:00 p.m at the hospital

((()))

Kenshin stood in front of the hospital and walked inside and walked into Kaoru's room where he saw no one. He figured they were just running tests so he sat in a chair when he noticed a note of the dresser.  
  
Dear Everyone:  
  
I am glad that you tried so hard to help me, but I'm afraid there is no cure no. I will miss you all, and I am very thankful for what you have done for me, but I'm afraid that I couldn't stay. Please tell my friends that I'm sorry that I couldn't tell them good-bye in person, and tell Kenshin that I will love him forever. Oh how I wish I could stay, but I cannot so thank-you for everything.  
  
Love  
  
Kaoru  
  
Kenshin dropped the note "no" he said and ran outside and into a doctor. "Where's Kamiya Kaoru!?" he demanded to know.  
  
"I'm not sure sir," the doctor said, "she's been missing since this morning." That was when Kenshin figured it all out, she didn't want him to visit her because she wouldn't be there, she was going back to Kyoto where her brother was. Kenshin lowered his head so that his bangs were covering his eyes.  
  
"Now I understand," he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't help you the way I'd wanted to Kaoru, I'm sorry."

((()))

Kaoru stumbled as she walked towards her destination, as she walked she remembered something she had read one day.  
  
**_A young hitokiri with a heart set to kill for a new era of happiness  
  
A girl whose only wish was to find happiness with her fiancé admist the dark times  
  
Only happiness they seek  
  
But will happiness they find?  
  
Together.........  
  
They found peace  
  
They found comfort  
  
They laughed  
  
They cried  
  
They loved  
  
The sacrificed  
  
In the end  
  
Though one must go  
  
They both found what they had been looking for  
  
Happiness.........._**  
  
Kaoru stopped and coughed hard before continuing walking, she was almost there, almost.  
  
"Hey what's that?" said a boy as the students of Hikaji Jr. High left the school.  
  
"Where?" asked another.  
  
"Right there, on top of the hill."  
  
"Yahiko look" said a girl.  
  
"Huh?" Yahiko looked and saw a figure walking towards them, then slowly it began to run.  
  
"Yahiko!!" they cried happily.  
  
"Kaoru?" Yahiko looked harder, "Kaoru!!" he hugged his older sister.  
  
"Yahiko," Kaoru cried, "I missed you so much."  
  
"Where have you been?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"In Tokyo," Kaoru said before coughing again.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Yahiko who is this?" a girl asked.  
  
"Oh Tsubame this is my older sister Kaoru" Yahiko said.  
  
"Hello," Tsubame said.  
  
"Hello," Kaoru said, "I'm guessing you're Yahiko's girlfriend?"  
  
The two blushed but the young girl nodded her head, "yes" she said.  
  
"Thought so," Kaoru said before collapsing.  
  
"KAORU!!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"I didn't know Yahiko had a sister."  
  
"Get back! Give her some air!"  
  
"Yahiko," Kaoru whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you."  
  
"It's okay Kaoru," Yahiko said, "you'll be alright just hang on."  
  
Kaoru shook her head, "no Yahiko, I'm sorry, I wish I could have spent more time with you" then Kaoru used all of her strength to lean up and give Yahiko a peck on the cheek. She feel into Yahiko's lap and turned to look up at Tsubame "Tsubame, please, take good care of him.........for.........me........." then with her last breath Kaoru closed her eyes and fell back.  
  
"Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled grabbing her hand, "hold on Kaoru, don't go!!" tears were falling down Yahiko's cheeks. "Please Kaoru, don't go, I just saw you, we've arely talked!" Yahiko cried, "I want to know about Tokyo, what was it like?!" Yahiko yelled. "Please Kaoru don't leave me, please don't do this Kaoru, please" Yahiko shook his head.  
  
"Yahiko," Tsubame said placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"No Kaoru," Yahiko cried, "no, no, no!!!"  
  
"Yahiko" said a boy.  
  
"Kaoru, Kaoru" Yahiko cried. "KAORU!!!!!!" but Kaoru didn't move. She didn't speak, she just laid there motionless..........and dead.

((()))

So what'd you think? Was it good? It's finally over. I hate how I keep hurting my favorite characters but it's become a habit. Anyway though, for those of you that hate me for killing Kaoru then I'm very very very sorry. I was crying as I wrote it though, poor Yahiko and Kenshin.  
  
Aishiteru minna-san  
  
StarScout42


	14. Author shares a idea

A/N

Alright since some people don't like the idea of Kaoru dieing I will make two endings, 1 where she dies and 1 where she lives.........


End file.
